


KING's GAME

by Ley_Rx



Category: Kings Game - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Ceux qui n'obéissent pas sont punis, F/M, Il faut obéir aux ordres, M/M, Personne ne quitte le jeu, Tout le monde meurt, Tout le monde meurt en quelques jours, Tout le monde s'entre-tue
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-07-13 23:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ley_Rx/pseuds/Ley_Rx
Summary: Ils étaient 32 lorsque le jeu du roi commença. Et si au début ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il se passait, ils se rendirent compte très vite qu'ils pourraient bien tous y passer.





	1. Chapitre 1 - Un doigt

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, bonsoir! Je me trouve dans un moment où j'ai très envie d'écrire des trucs un peu sanglants. Et comme le manga King's Game s'est rappelé à ma mémoire, j'ai décidé de faire un crossover avec Supernatural.  
> Les chapitres sont courts pour le moment (moins de 1500 mots) mais seront plus longs après, normalement.  
> Je pose le rating M dès maintenant pour mutilation.  
> J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira  
> Bonne lecture!

Il était minuit quand le portable de Sam émit un petit son, prévenant son propriétaire qu'il avait reçu un message. Le jeune homme releva la tête de son manuel de loi, surpris par le son. Il attrapa le téléphone, croyant avoir reçu un message soit de Jessica, soit de Gabriel. Cependant, le nom du contact n'était pas un nom qu'il connaissait mais celui de Roi. Il haussa les épaules en se disant que c'était probablement Gabriel qui avait changé son nom de contact. Il ouvrit le message.  
Le Roi - reçu le 14/07/2006 à 00:00:  
"Bonjour cher participant n°2 répondant au nom de Sam Winchester. Vous participez à présent au jeu du roi. Les règles sont les suivantes:  
-Vous ne pouvez pas quitter le jeu en cours  
-Vous ne pouvez pas bloquer le numéro du Roi  
-Si vous n'obéissez pas aux ordres donnés, vous serez puni.  
-Il est interdit de quitter le terrain de jeu qui s'étale jusqu'à une distance de 3km après la sortie du village.  
Bonne chance."  
Il haussa un sourcil intrigué, voyant que ce n'était pas le numéro de Gabriel et l'étrangeté du message, quand son portable émit un nouveau son entre ses mains.  
Le Roi - reçu le 14/07/2006 à 00:02:  
"Voici le premier ordre.  
-Le participant n°23 Gavin MacLéod doit se couper un doigt avant minuit. Si l'ordre n'est pas exécuté à temps, le participant perdra une main."  
Sam fit une moue écœurée et reposa son téléphone. Il connaissait vaguement Gavin MacLéod. Le jeune homme était d'un an son aîné et il vivait depuis peu dans un appartement au centre du village, près de son lieu de travail. Son père était un homme étrange qui n'était pas très fréquentable et qui tenait la banque du village. À vrai dire, il lui semblait bien que toute la famille MacLéod était étrange mais il ne voulait pas se fier simplement aux rumeurs. Il jeta un autre coup d'oeil à son téléphone. Il suspectait toujours Gabriel d'avoir ajouté ce numéro et comptait lui tirer les vers du nez pour ça. Peu importe qui tenait ce compte - il espérait que Gabriel n'avait pas donné ses données personnelles à un numéro envoyant automatique des SMS -, c'était un taré pour écrire et envoyer des choses pareilles. Peut-être aussi qu'il montrerait le message au sergent Henriksen pour savoir ce qu'il devrait faire.  
Il soupira et referma son manuel. Il était épuisé et il était de toute façon trop tard pour réviser. Il continuerait le lendemain.  
~o~o~o~  
Le groupe des sept amis - Sam, Dean, Charlie, Castiel, Jo, Gabriel et Jessica - était réuni au Road House comme tous les jours pour discuter. À la question unanime posée par tous les autres, Gabriel leva les mains en l'air pour plaider innocent, ne voulant pas être accusé.  
"Je vous jure que ce n'est pas moi! Je sais faire des trucs improbables, c'est vrai, mais comment j'aurais pu faire ça? On parle quand même d'envoyer des messages à tout le village! Je trouve déjà très incroyable qu'on ait tous un téléphone ici alors qu'on a des âges différents.  
-C'est la mère de Sam et Dean qui a convaincu tout le monde d'avoir des téléphones.  
-Je ne dis pas le contraire mais quand même! Sur 32 personnes, 32 ont un téléphone alors que le plus jeune a 8 ans et la plus vieille, 68 ans.  
-Ma mère est très convaincante. On a besoin de pouvoir communiquer les uns les autres en toute circonstance, peu importe notre âge." intervint Dean avant de boire sa bière.  
-Ce n'est pas faux." confirma Charlie. "Mais si ce n'est pas Gabriel qui a fait ça, c'est qui?  
-Va savoir.  
-En tout cas, ça m'a donné des frissons." confia Jessica. "Je ne connais pas bien Gavin mais voir qu'on le menace de lui couper la main s'il ne se coupe pas un doigt, c'est flippant.  
-Personne ne fera rien à Gavin. Son père est l'un des types les plus influents de la ville, ça reviendrait à du suicide. Et puis on connait tout le monde ici, tu vois quelqu'un qui ferait ça?  
-Lucifer."  
Gabriel releva la tête de son diabolo grenadine et fixa Dean en soupirant.  
"Lucifer a fait de mauvaises choses mais ça c'est arrêté au vol. Il est kleptomane, pas meurtrier.  
-Il n'empêche qu'il n'est pas net ton frère.  
-Eh bien justement, c'est mon frère. Je le connais.  
-Regardez, c'est Gavin là-bas."  
Le groupe d'amis releva la tête à l'intervention de Sam et observa le jeune homme qui passait dans la rue.  
"Il a l'air d'aller plutôt bien pour quelqu'un qui est menacé."  
Finalement, l'homme disparut de l'autre côté de la rue et le groupe se réinstalla correctement autour de la table. Charlie sortit son téléphone.  
"Au fait, vous avez remarqué qu'on avait des numéros? C'est lequel le votre? Moi c'est le 31.  
-Moi, c'est le 1." informa Dean.  
-Moi, le 2." ajouta Sam.  
Gabriel était le numéro 16, Jo le numéro 25, Jessica le numéro 29 et Castiel le numéro 9.  
"Visiblement, ce n'est pas par ordre alphabétique.  
-Il n'y a peut-être pas vraiment d'ordre.  
-Je me demande qui est le roi.  
-Peut importe, c'est juste un taré qui a essayé de faire peur.  
-Peut-être pas. Si ça se trouve, Gavin va vraiment perdre une main.  
-Ou se couper un doigt. On saura à minuit.  
-Mais quel doigt il se couperait s'il devait le faire? Ce n'est pas spécifié. Et puis, même s'il le faisait, il faudrait que ce roi en soit au courant, non? Comment il pourrait être au courant?" Charlie observa l'air soucieux de Castiel. "C'est juste une mauvaise blague. Tout se passera bien."  
~o~o~o~  
Le Roi - reçu le 15/07/2006 à 00:00:  
"L'ordre n'a pas été exécuté dans le temps imparti. Le participant n°23 est donc puni et doit perdre sa main."  
Gavin éteignit son téléphone, réprimant le frisson qui lui traversa le dos. Il alla pour se coucher quand une douleur horrible le prit au poignet. Il sentit son souffle se couper tant la douleur était forte et tomba à genoux. Il observa son poignet et vit soudainement le sang coulé là où une coupure se fit, nette, séparant sa main du reste de son corps par le poignet. Il poussa un hurlement de terreur alors que le poignet tomba au sol et que le sang coula de la partie coupée, s'écoulant sur ses vêtements et le sol, puis finit par s'écrouler sur le sol en perdant connaissance.


	2. Chapitre 2 - À Vol D'Oiseau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, bonsoir à vous, très chers/chères lecteur.ice.s!  
> Voici un nouveau chapitre de KING's GAME.  
> Je rappelle qu'il n'y a pas le Rating M pour rien alors je vous déconseille de lire la suite si vous êtes sensibles ou trop jeunes.  
> Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!  
> Ley_Rx

CHAPITRE 2  
À VOL D'OISEAU

 

Le Roi - reçu le 15/07/2006 à 00:05:  
"Le participant n°28 Anna Milton doit se jeter de sa fenêtre avant minuit. Si l'ordre n'est pas exécuté, le participant mourra par pendaison."  
La jeune femme observa le message en tremblant, une main sur sa bouche pour retenir le cri d'effroi qui la prit. Elle se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil sans pouvoir contrôler ses tremblements. Elle était effrayée parce que le roi devait voir qu'elle l'avait fait pour ne pas la punir.  
~o~o~o~  
Quand Gabriel quitta sa chambre le matin pour rejoindre sa soeur et manger avec elle comme chaque matin (ils étaient réglés comme des horloges, Raphael et lui), il fut surpris de ne pas la voir. Il haussa les épaules et prit son petit déjeuner, se disant que sa soeur devait avoir eu une urgence au cabinet médical, alors que son père entra dans la cuisine.  
"Tu es au courant des dernières nouvelles, Gabriel?  
-Non, pourquoi? Il s'est passé un truc intéressant?  
-Gavin MacLéod a été retrouvé presque vidé de son sang, la main coupée nette, de façon chirurgicale. Je ne sais pas s'il est encore en vie à l'heure qu'il est. Ta soeur est partie en urgence dans la nuit pour essayer de faire quelque chose pour lui."  
Gabriel sentit une sueur froide lui glisser dans le dos.  
"Ah bon?" Il ne savait pas comment il avait fait pour que sa voix ne tremble pas.  
-Oui. Et je t'avoue que je suis vraiment inquiet car tout le village a reçu un autre message après celui qui annonçait l'attaque.  
-Tu l'as reçu aussi?" Evidemment qu'il l'avait reçu. "Tu crois que le roi va s'en prendre à elle? On parle quand même de mort, là. Ce n'est pas rien...  
-Si un taré a réussi à couper la main de ce pauvre Gavin sans laisser la moindre trace, qui sait de quoi il est capable..."  
Gabriel se leva, presque trop vite.  
"Il faut que j'aille la voir. Elle pourrait faire une connerie.  
-Tu la crois capable de se jeter du toit?  
-Elle a des tendances suicidaires, papa. Bien sûr que je l'en crois capable. Appelle les pompiers, je vais la voir."  
Il quitta le petit appartement et courut en vitesse vers la maison d'Anna Milton. Depuis qu'ils étaient enfants, Anna avait toujours fait partie de la famille aux yeux des Shurley. Elle avait commencé à devenir dépressive à la mort de ses parents, une dizaine d'années plus tôt, et ne s'en était jamais remise. Elle n'habitait pas loin de chez Gabriel, au premier étage d'un petit immeuble. C'était largement suffisant selon lui pour qu'elle se fasse vraiment mal, voire qu'elle se tue.  
Pourtant, quand Gabriel arriva, il était déjà trop tard, il le savait. Anna n'avait pas encore sauté mais elle était debout sur la barrière, fixant le sol sans regarder les gens au bas qui lui criaient de ne pas sauter. Elle était magnifique là-debout, ses cheveux et sa robe de chambre flottant et donnant l'impression qu'elle était un ange. Elle ne tremblait même pas, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Gabriel s'arrêta petit à petit, l'observant sans pouvoir rien faire.  
La jeune femme écarta les bras et le vent la fit vaciller, manquant de la faire tomber, ce qui fit pousser un cri à Jo qui était là aussi. Il entendit la sirène des pompiers rugir en se rapprochant rapidement.  
Pas assez rapidement.  
Le corps d'Anna pencha en avant et elle tomba. Gabriel crut un instant qu'elle allait s'envoler. Elle s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit d'aplatissement et d'os brisés horrible qu'il entendit à peine, pas plus que les cris d'horreur mais il remarqua les pompiers qui se précipitèrent vers Anna. Il observa le sang qui coulait sur le sol, entourant le corps de la jeune femme. La vibration de son téléphone le sortit de son état second. Il le sortit de sa poche et ouvrit le message tout juste reçu.  
Le Roi - reçu le 15/07/2006 à 9:45:  
"L'ordre a bien été exécuté."  
~o~o~o~  
Victor Henriksen posa la chaise près du lit de Gavin MacLéod et sortit son carnet pour retranscrire les informations qu'il récolterait. Le jeune homme fixait le mur avec un oeil vide, la main posée sur son moignon. Victor remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas de fleurs ou quoi que ce soit d'autre indiquant que des proches soient venus le voir.  
"Gavin, tu m'entends?" Le jeune homme se tourna vers le sergent. "Est-ce que tu as le moindre souvenir de comment ça t'est arrivé?  
-J'étais chez moi. Je venais de recevoir le message qui indiquait que je n'avais pas exécuté l'ordre, comme s'il était question que je me coupe un doigt, et l'instant d'après, je sentais mon poignet se couper.  
-Tu as vu la personne qui t'a fait ça?"  
Gavin eut un rire nerveux et se bascula d'avant en arrière en pleurant.  
"Vous ne comprenez pas. Il n'y avait personne. J'étais seul.  
-Tu veux dire que ton poignet se serait coupé tout seul?  
-C'est exactement ça.  
-Tu te rends compte que ce n'est pas possible?  
-Vous y étiez? Je ne crois pas! Vous n'avez pas vu ce qui s'est passé. Moi si. Mon poignet s'est coupé tout seul, net! Je l'ai vu faire. Je l'ai vu faire..."  
Il répéta sa dernière phrase en boucle, se balançant de nouveau d'avant en arrière. Le sergent Henriksen comprit qu'il ne pourrait rien tirer de plus du jeune homme et quitta la chambre. Il trouva le docteur Shurley qui l'attendait de l'autre côté. Il ferma la porte derrière lui.  
"Il a l'air d'avoir perdu l'esprit.  
-J'aimerai bien vous voir à sa place. Il vit seul, son père était violent avec lui et il a perdu le poignet à cause d'un homme, ou d'une femme, qui n'a pas apprécié qu'il ne se coupe pas un doigt.  
-Son père était violent?  
-Je suis le seul médecin de la ville, Victor. Si quelqu'un doit être au courant de violences, c'est bien moi.  
-Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit?  
-Je n'ai pas le droit. Et Gavin a toujours refusé de parler. Mais Crowley était victime de sa mère aussi. Ça ne le rend pas moins coupable, je le sais bien, mais... Enfin, disons que ça n'aide pas Gavin à mieux gérer la chose." Ils restèrent silencieux un instant. "Anna Milton vient d'arriver. Elle s'est jetée par la fenêtre."  
Le sergent laissa échapper un juron.  
"Quel est son état?  
-Je l'ai stabilisée. Mais tu veux que je fasse quoi? C'est une clinique médicale, on n'a pas les mêmes ressources que dans un hôpital. Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir la garder en vie. Sa colonne vertébrale est cassée, ainsi que ses bras, ses jambes...  
-Pourquoi elle a fait ça?  
-Elle en a reçu l'ordre.  
-Mais pourquoi a-t-elle obéit? Si elle était venue au commissariat, j'aurais pu y faire quelque chose.  
-Anna est dépressive. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une excuse pour elle. Tu sais, elle est venue me voir un grand nombre de fois pour que je m'occupe de ses coupures. Ses poignets et ses cuisses en sont remplis. Qui sait, peut-être que ce roi arrêtera maintenant qu'il a eu ce qu'il voulait.  
-Je n'y crois pas. Ce genre de tarés ne s'arrête généralement pas comme ça. Anna n'a peut-être fait qu'attiser encore plus ses pulsions meurtrières. On est passés d'une main coupée à une tentative de suicide sous menace de la pendaison. Ça pourrait encore s'aggraver.  
~o~o~o~  
Le Roi - reçu le 16/07/2006 à 00:00:  
"Le participant n°9 Castiel Novak doit poignarder le participant n°10 Jimmy Novak ou se donner un coup de couteau avant minuit. Si l'ordre n'est pas exécuté, les deux participants mourront."


	3. Chapitre 3 - À Double Tranchant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, très cher/chère lecteur.ice! Voici le nouveau chapitre pour toi  
> Normalement, il ne devait pas arriver maintenant mais finalement, le voilà! Je l'ai écris il y a déjà plusieurs jours donc je ne sais même plus ce que j'ai écris. Je devrais probablement me relire mais il est presque minuit et je suis étrangement crevée, donc s'il y a la moindre faute d'orthographe, tu peux me la faire remarquer  
> J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre!  
> Bonne lecture

CHAPITRE 3  
À DOUBLE TRANCHANT

 

Castiel ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il fixait son téléphone. La lumière qui s'en dégageait lui brûlait les yeux et il savait qu'ils étaient secs mais n'arrivait pas à se rappeler comment cligner des yeux. Il entendait quelqu'un toquer bruyamment à sa porte et l'appelait en criant mais ça ne le faisait pas plus réagir. Il devrait aller ouvrir la porte, pour voir qui était de l'autre côté mais savait que la personne qui était de l'autre côté essaierait de l'empêcher d'agir. Il ne pouvait pas prendre la peine d'être arrêté. S'il ne se poignardait pas, ou ne poignardait pas son frère, ils mourraient tous les deux. Amelia et Claire avaient besoin de leur père. Il détacha enfin son regard du téléphone. Son frère ou lui. Il n'y avait aucune hésitation à avoir. Il se dirigea dans la cuisine quand il entendit la porte être défoncée. Il détourna le regard de la cuisine pour observer Gabriel et Dean, celui-ci se tenant l'épaule en sifflant de douleur. Gabriel se précipita vers lui et l'attrapa par les épaules.  
"Ne fais pas ça!  
-Tu savais?  
-Bien sûr! Deux personnes sont déjà à la clinique et tu as tendance à te sacrifier inutilement.  
-Il s'en est prit à Gavin. Et Anna savait qu'elle subirait le même sort. Tu le savais aussi. Tu étais là, tu l'as vue faire. Je ne laisserai pas Claire devenir orpheline.  
-Donc tu vas te poignarder?  
-Le roi n'a pas dit que je devais me tuer. Juste un coup de couteau. Il pourrait être n'importe où.  
-Juste un "coup de couteau"?" intervint Dean en haussant un peu trop le ton. "C'est juste un coup de couteau que Bobby s'est prit! Et ça a suffit pour l'handicaper!"  
Castiel se délogea de l'emprise de Gabriel et recula en direction de la cuisine.  
"Je ne veux pas perdre mon frère.  
-Castiel, attends." l'arrêta Dean en faisant de grandes enjambées. "Essayons autre chose. Essayons de trouver le roi. Gavin doit l'avoir vu. Ou Anna. C'est quelqu'un d'ici, c'est évident.  
-Il tuera Jimmy. Et il me tuera.  
-Peux-tu au moins attendre? Juste... Victor, Jody et ma mère vont trouver ce type. Il commettra une erreur."  
Castiel resta silencieux un long instant, observant ses amis. Dean insista.  
"Au moins jusqu'à ce midi. Ils l'auront trouvé d'ici ce midi. Ils font bien leur travail. Ils ont toujours trouvé une solution. Anna ou Gavin vont parler.  
-Jusqu'à ce midi?  
-On ne te demande que neuf heures, Cass. Ensuite... On verra.  
-D'accord.  
-Vas te coucher Castiel. Peut-être même qu'à ton réveil il sera arrêté.  
-D'accord."  
Gabriel et Dean regardèrent Castiel regagner sa chambre dans un état second. Quand ce fut fait, Gabriel se tourna vers son ami, la rage sur le visage.  
"Hier j'ai vu ma presque soeur se jeter de son balcon. Et là, à trois heures du matin, tu demandes à Cass, qui craque pour toi, d'attendre neuf heures avant de se planter un couteau dans le bide? Mais tu ne vas pas bien? Ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai demandé de défoncer cette porte!  
-Je sais! Mais je pense vraiment qu'on trouvera ce taré! Et si ce n'est pas le cas, on aura convaincu Castiel de ne pas faire cette erreur. Il ne lui arrivera rien! Jamais. Je ne laisserai jamais quoi que ce soit lui arriver, tu le sais bien. Tout se passera bien. Tu vas rester avec lui et tu le surveilleras. Je serais revenu à midi pour l'empêcher de faire une connerie si besoin."  
Dean finit par quitter l'appartement, laissant à Gabriel seul la charge de surveiller Castiel.  
~o~o~o~  
Castiel ressortit de sa chambre et observa Gabriel qui se tenait debout devant sa cuisine, les bras croisés. Il pensa vaguement que son ami aurait eu l'air plus impressionnant si ses mains ne tremblaient pas autant. Il s'approcha encore et Gabriel se redressa pour lui bloquer l'accès.  
"Tu ne passes pas, Cassie. Tu restes dans ta chambre jusqu'à midi.  
-Comment vas-tu, Gabriel? Tu as vu Anna se jeter de son balcon hier."  
Gabriel ferma les yeux en inspirant longuement.  
"Elle n'aurait jamais du être blessée à ce point. Ce n'était que le premier étage. Mais elle ne peut pas faire les choses à moitié, n'est-ce pas? Il fallait qu'elle tombe mal. Il fallait qu'elle s'écrase bien n'importe comment sur le sol!" Il poussa un juron. "Pourquoi elle y a cru?  
-Parce que c'est facile d'y croire quand on a peur."  
Ils se regardèrent longuement.  
"Tu as peur?  
-Toi aussi. Je vois tes mains qui tremblent."  
Gabriel détourna le regard.  
"Je l'ai senti. J'ai senti que l'accident allait arriver. Et ça me terrifie. Tu crois que ça veut dire quelque chose? Et si Anna mourrait?" Il se pinça l'arrête du nez. "Tu vas le faire? Si les policiers ne trouvent pas ce type avant midi, tu vas le faire?  
-Je toucherai une partie non vitale si ça peut te rassurer.  
-Toutes les parties sont vitales quand on se plante un couteau, Cassie.  
-Alors je ferai en sorte qu'elle ne soit pas vitale.  
-Ne fais pas ça. Déjà, Dean va me tuer. Ensuite, si ce n'est pas le cas, Jimmy s'en chargera. Et Claire ne me l'aurait jamais pardonné. Promets-moi que tu ne le feras pas.  
-Je me suis déjà engagé auprès de Dean.  
-Tu ne tiendras pas ta promesse, on le sait bien tous les deux."  
Castiel resta un petit instant silencieux.  
"Si je ne le fais pas et que je meurs, Dean va te tuer. Tu l'as dis toi même.  
-Ne te tue pas parce que tu ne veux pas que d'autres aient des problèmes!"  
Castiel haussa les épaules.  
"Heureusement que Jimmy ne peut pas s'empêcher de dormir à cette heure-ci. Il ne verra pas le message avant son réveil. Je peux juste te promettre de ne rien faire avant son réveil.  
-Il se lève vers quelle heure? Que je sache quand ranger les couteaux?  
-Tu ne le sauras pas. Et je ne te promettrai rien de plus."  
~o~o~o~  
"Tu as fais quoi?!  
-Je n'avais pas le choix! Il se serait planté un couteau tout de suite sinon.  
-Tu aurais du nous l'amener, Dean!"  
Dean se recroquevilla sur sa chaise alors que sa mère l'engueulait sous les yeux de Jody et Victor. Son regard se détourna vers la fenêtre alors qu'il observait le ciel s'enflammer avec le lever du soleil.  
"Votre enquête n'avance pas?"  
Le soupir qui s'échappa des lèvres de sa mère le lui confirma. Il grimaça. Il ne restait que six heures pour trouver ce type avant que Castiel ne se poignarde.  
"Vous avez le moindre indice?  
-Non, on n'a rien." avoua Jody. "Gavin insiste pour dire que son poignet s'est coupé tout seul et Anna ne se réveille pas.  
-Et donc quoi, le roi s'est chargé de Gavin à distance?  
-Il est sous le choc."  
Dean allait pour rétorquer quand tous les portables dans le commissariat sonnèrent à l'unisson. Dean fut le premier à attraper son téléphone et à le déverrouiller, le stress grimpant en lui. Il s'inquiétait. Gabriel devait avoir fait son job. Castiel ne pouvait pas avoir échappé à son regard, ce n'était pas possible.  
Le Roi - reçu le 16/07/2006 à 6:37:  
"L'ordre a bien été exécuté."  
À ce moment-là, le cri strident de la sirène de pompier retentit, comme si elle venait de l'intérieur de sa tête.  
~o~o~o~  
Mary sortit de la chambre d'hôpital et esquiva Dean qui se précipitait dans la chambre pour faire face à Jimmy. L'homme serrait compulsivement ses mains à cause du stress. Elle sourit pour le rassurer.  
"Il va bien. Il a planté le couteau dans une partie non-vitale de son corps, sa cuisse. Raphael la lui a bandée. Il aura besoin de béquilles mais ça ira.  
-Il s'est expliqué? Pourquoi a-t-il obéit?  
-La tentative de suicide d'Anna et l'accident de Gavin l'ont terrifié. Il était persuadé que tu allais mourir. Il a joué sur les mots employés par le roi pour se garder en vie.  
-Tu crois qu'il a vu le roi? Pour avoir obéi?  
-C'est une hypothèse mais il affirme que non."  
Jimmy observa son frère par la fenêtre entrouverte. Castiel répondait aux nombreuses questions de Dean. Il pouvait voir le bandage qui enroulait sa cuisse de là où il était.  
"Il va avoir besoin de béquilles?  
-Je suppose, mais je ne suis pas médecin.  
-Pourquoi on ne peut pas quitter la ville? Pour les soigner? Pas seulement Castiel, mais aussi Gavin et Anna.  
-Raphael a appelé l'hôpital le plus proche. Ils devraient bientôt nous apporter une ambulance. Elle a dit qu'ils emmèneraient Anna en priorité." Elle resta silencieuse un instant. "Ne t'en fais pas. Ton frère est saint d'esprit. Il a juste eu un moment de panique.  
-C'est ce qu'à dit Raphael?  
-Oui. Elle s'y connaît, tu sais. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle ne fait que gérer une petite bourgade de quelques habitants qu'elle s'y connaît moins.  
-Je ne remets pas ses compétences en question. Je m'inquiète juste pour mon frère.  
-Tout se passera bien. Maintenant, si tu le veux bien, je vais aller chercher le salopard qui a fait du mal à déjà trois des nôtres."  
Jimmy se décala et laissa Mary s'en aller. Il regarda ensuite de nouveau l'intérieur de la chambre avant d'y entrer. Il sourit à son frère, faisant comme si de rien n'était mais en réalité, il avait juste envie que tout s'arrête et que ce roi soit retrouvé avant que son frère ne recommence à se faire du mal.


	4. Chapitre 4 - Le Pardon

CHAPITRE 4  
LE PARDON

 

Victor jeta à terre tous les documents sur les habitants du village dans un geste rageur. Ils n'avaient rien. Une nouvelle journée était sur le point de se finir et ils n'avaient pas avancés d'un iota. Jody l'observa en silence, cherchant toujours dans son coin. Mary était rentrée chez elle pour s'assurer que son aîné n'entre pas par effraction dans la clinique pour voir Castiel.  
"Ce taré a déjà manipulé trois personnes! Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne recommence! Et on n'a rien!  
-Il ne s'en est prit directement qu'à Gavin. Anna et Castiel ont obéit. Il n'a pas eu besoin de se mouiller plus que ça. Il finira par faire une erreur Victor. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.  
-Et si on n'avait plus le temps? On ne peut pas attendre qu'il tue quelqu'un! Il y avait une ambulance qui devait venir, et elle n'est jamais arrivée. Anna tient à peine, et sans assistance respiratoire, elle y restera. Ce type nous empêche d'avoir de l'aide. Ce n'est pas un petit psychopathe. C'est bien plus horrible que ça."  
Il se pencha pour ramasser ses documents quand son téléphone fit un son dans sa poche pour se rappeler à lui. Il grimaça en remarquant qu'il était de nouveau minuit et attrapa l'objet pour lire le message. Ses yeux s'arrondirent à la lecture.  
Le Roi - reçu le 17/07/2006 à 00:00:  
"Le participant n°21 Crowley - Fergus - MacLéod doit demander pardon au participant n°23 Gavin MacLéod avant minuit. Si l'ordre n'est pas exécuté, les participants mourront d'hémorragie interne."  
Il releva la tête vers Jody qui avait fait la même chose.  
"S'excuser? S'excuser de quoi?  
-Je ne sais pas. Par rapport aux violences qu'il a faites subir à son fils? Ou alors..."  
L'hypothèse resta muette, coincée au fond de sa gorge. S'il avait raison, ça signerait la fin de ses violences.  
"Ou alors... c'est lui le roi.  
-Tu crois?  
-Et il s'excuserait de lui avoir coupé la main, se servant comme couverture tout ce que son fils a enduré. Il ne peut pas faire subir une hémorragie interne à son fils et lui-même. Alors il le fera.  
-Ce serait un peu gros. Et risqué. Pourquoi faire ça?  
-Pour avoir l'air innocent et se fondre dans la foule.  
-Ce n'est pas très innocent d'avoir battu son fils sous couvert de l'alcoolisme et des violences maternelles.  
-Peut importe. On ne va pas le laisser fuir comme ça."  
Il attrapa les clés de sa voiture.  
"Tu me suis?  
-Tu veux aller chez lui?  
-Et le faire avouer, ouais. C'est le but.  
-Et s'il est parti?  
-Il va suivre les règles de son jeu. Il ne quittera pas le périmètre délimité.  
-À t'entendre, on jurerait que c'est simple. Victor, il est minuit, tu crois qu'il n'en aurait pas profité pour fuir déjà? Personne ne l'a vu depuis hier. C'est peut-être trop tard.  
-Peut-être pas. En tout cas, il est mon suspect numéro un."  
~o~o~o~  
Fergus monta dans sa voiture et démarra à toute vitesse. Il savait qu'avec l'ordre reçu, la police allait croire qu'il était le roi. Il préférait partir avant de se faire attraper. L'une des règles disait qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de quitter le périmètre alors c'est ce qu'il allait faire. Il ne serait plus sous son emprise une fois en dehors. Il n'eut pas à rouler bien loin, sa voiture s'arrêtant à seulement quelques mètres après la sortie de la ville. Il jura et quitta son véhicule. Il ferait le reste de la route à pieds. Au bout d'un moment, son téléphone émit un son. Il choisit de l'ignorer. Peu importe si ce roi le menaçait, il ne répondrait pas à son chantage.  
Il sentit son coeur se serrer une première fois et s'arrêta, une main sur la poitrine, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Il voulut reprendre son chemin mais son coeur se serra à nouveau, se compressant de plus en plus fort. Il tomba à genoux, le souffle court. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur sa poitrine alors qu'il se laissa glisser sur son dos, incapable de respirer. Il jura mentalement en comprenant qu'il faisait une attaque. Il sentit une larme inconsciente rouler sur sa joue. Ça le faisait chier de se trouver dans cet état. Il était si proche.  
Si proche.  
Le Roi - reçu le 17/07/2006 à 00:35:  
"Pour avoir désobéi aux ordres, le participant n°21 Crowley - Fergus - MacLéod se retrouve condamné à mourir d'une crise cardiaque."  
~o~o~o~  
Quand Sam arriva au Road House, il fut attrapé en vitesse par Jo qui l'attira vers l'une des tables du fond où les attendaient Jessica et Charlie. Dean était, quant à lui, resté avec Castiel pour le ramener chez lui quand il aurait le droit de quitter la clinique, et Gabriel était auprès d'Anna. Jo le fit s'asseoir à la table et s'assit à côté de lui. Sam essaya d'éviter leur regard, en vain. Jo rappela son attention.  
"Tu as pu faire parler ta mère? Pour avoir des infos?  
-Sur quoi?  
-Comment Crowley MacLéod est mort.  
-Je ne savais même pas que son vrai nom était Fergus." nota Charlie en jetant un nouveau coup d'oeil à son téléphone, comme si elle allait recevoir un message.  
Son attitude était très démonstrative de l'humeur générale. Personne ne souhaitait croire ce qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux mais les preuves étaient justes là. Certains avaient tout de même paniqués et tentés de partir mais en apprenant ce qui s'était passé à Crowley, Victor Henriksen leur avait demandé de rester, le temps de trouver le roi. Ça s'était fait juste à temps, Kelly Kline étant sur le point de quitter la ville avec son fils de 8 ans, Jack. Il y avait fort à parier qu'Adam aurait convaincu sa mère de partir et que les Novak auraient fait la même si Castiel ne s'était pas planté un couteau dans la cuisse et que Jimmy avait insisté pour rester avec son frère.  
Sam se pencha sur la table et vers les filles.  
"Elle a dit à mon père qu'il avait fait une crise cardiaque.  
-C'est ce que le roi avait dit. Comment il a pu faire ça? Comment a-t-il su que Crowley quitterait la ville? Et quand il le ferait?  
-C'est comme si il savait tous nos faits et gestes. C'est peut-être quelqu'un de la police...  
-Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant?" demanda Jessica, attirant le regard des trois autres. "Crowley avait un ordre à exécuter mais il est mort. Cependant, le roi n'a pas envoyé de message pour dire que l'ordre était annulé. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Gavin est supposé lui pardonner? Est-ce que le roi va le tuer quand même? Après tout, c'est un fou. Il a déjà coupé la main de Gavin et forcé Anna et Castiel à se faire du mal, sans qu'aucun des trois ne l'aient vu. Et ça doit forcément être quelqu'un que l'on connait.  
-Tu crois? Mais les flics croyaient que c'était Crowley. Maintenant, ils n'ont plus aucune piste. Tout ce qu'ils peuvent faire, c'est mettre le peu d'effectifs qu'ils ont devant la chambre de Gavin qui est toujours menacé pour le moment et espérer arrêter ce type quand il essaiera de causer une hémorragie interne à Gavin qui soit suffisamment grande pour le tuer.  
-Il n'y arrivera pas. Et quand il se rendra compte qu'il ne peut pas punir Gavin, il va se mettre en colère et faire une erreur."  
Sam eut un petit sourire sans joie en réponse à Jo qui ne rassurait pas Jessica, loin de là.  
"Tu devrais être flic, Jo.  
-Ma mère me tuerait si j'essayais. Et puis, on est dans un petit village. On n'a pas besoin de plus de policiers. En temps normal.  
-Ni d'avocat." commenta Sam en haussant un sourcil.  
-Et encore moins de développeuse de jeux vidéos." ajouta Charlie. "Ce n'est pas ce qui va m'obliger à changer de ville. On s'en fout qu'il y ait déjà presque un dixième des habitants de la ville qui soit flic.  
-Si les gens continuent à mourir, la proportion de policiers va augmenter.  
-Ne t'en fais pas Jess, ça n'arrivera pas. Victor, Jody et ma mère vont l'arrêter et tout retournera à la normale."  
Jessica sourit doucement à Sam en réponse mais elle n'était pas rassurée pour autant, ayant toujours ce mauvais pressentiment qui lui disait que ça ne finirait pas comme ça.  
~o~o~o~  
Jody but une gorgée de son café, installée contre la porte de la chambre de Gavin, laissant son oeil glisser sur toute la pièce ainsi que le patient. Peut importe qui voudrait essayer de passer, elle le verrait et pourrait intervenir. Et si c'était le taré qui voulait tuer Gavin, elle l'arrêterait. Il était totalement hors de question qu'elle le laisse mourir sous sa surveillance.  
Ayant fini sa boisson, elle jeta le gobelet à la poubelle et jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à sa montre. 23H59. Le taré ne devrait pas tarder s'il voulait respecter ses horaires. Elle releva la tête vers Gavin, le sentant s'agiter.  
"Tout va bien se passer Gavin. Ce type ne te fera rien tant que je serai là pour te protéger.  
-Vous ne comprenez pas! Ce n'est pas une personne. Je vais mourir.  
-Les choses surnaturelles n'existent pas. Peut importe qui fait tout ça, ton poignet ne s'est pas coupé tout seul. Ce n'est pas possible, d'accord? Ce sont les médicaments qui perturbent tes souvenirs."  
Son portable vibra dans sa poche. Elle le sortit de sa poche, une petite boule dans la gorge. C'est que l'angoisse de Gavin était contagieuse.  
Le Roi - reçu le 18/07/2006 à 00:00:  
"L'ordre n'a pas été exécuté dans le temps imparti. Le participant n°23 Gavin MacLéod est condamné à mourir d'une hémorragie interne."  
Jody releva la tête vers Gavin pour le rassurer à nouveau sur le fait qu'il ne lui arriverait rien quand elle remarqua qu'il tirait une grimace de douleur et qu'il semblait mal.  
"Je... ne me sens... pas bien.  
-Dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai."  
Elle jura et ouvrit la porte pour courir chercher Raphael. Le temps que les deux femmes ne reviennent, Gavin était mort. La doctoresse essaya de le ramener, en vain. Elle finit par s'écarter et se tourna vers Jody.  
"Il est mort. D'une hémorragie interne."

Décès: 2  
Survivants: 30


	5. Chapitre 5 - SUR LE FIL

CHAPITRE 5  
SUR LE FIL

 

Jo poussa un cri d'horreur sans pouvoir s'en empêcher quand elle lut le message tout juste envoyer par le roi et se précipita dans le bar encore ouvert pour voir sa mère. L'ambiance glaciale qui l'accueillit lui provoqua un frisson d'effroi alors que sa mère osait à peine la regarder.  
Le Roi - reçu le 18/07/2006 à 00:05:  
Le participant n°26 Ellen Harvelle et le participant n°8 Amara Shurley doivent se battre jusqu'à ce que l'une des deux décède avant minuit. Si l'ordre n'est pas exécuté, les participants mourront par pendaison."  
~o~o~o~  
Gabriel toqua en boucle contre la porte de l'appartement de sa tante. Finalement, Amara lui ouvrit, visiblement tout juste réveillée comme l'indiquaient ses yeux toujours à moitié fermés et sa robe de chambre qui glissait sur son épaule. En reconnaissant son neveu, elle arrêta de faire semblant de bien se tenir et vouloir lui refermer la porte au nez, l'insultant de la réveiller à cette heure-là, mais Gabriel se glissa dans l'ouverture de la porte. Amara continua de l'insulter, le suivant alors qu'il se précipitait dans la cuisine pour lui faire un café et la réveiller.  
"Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas dormir? Pourquoi tu ne dors pas, d'ailleurs?  
-Tu as reçu le message du roi?  
-Il sera toujours là quand je me réveillerai.  
-Tu es visée."  
Ça sembla réveiller sa tante qui attrapa la tasse pour boire le café presque d'une traite.  
"Tu m'en diras tant. Et je suis supposée faire quoi?  
-Tu dois te battre à mort contre Ellen Harvelle ou vous finirez toutes deux pendues.  
-Comme si ça pouvait arriver. Il y a des limites à ce que quelqu'un peut faire.  
-Gavin est mort."  
Amara leva un sourcil en le regardant.  
"Je viens d'avoir Sam. Sa mère l'a prévenu. Gavin était sous la protection de Jody et il est mort d'une hémorragie interne. Raphael était juste à côté et elle n'a rien pu faire."  
Amara sembla décontenancée un instant mais se reprit vite.  
"Il était blessé.  
-Juste à la main! Et Raphael est un bon médecin.  
-Il ne m'arrivera rien Gaby. Et même s'il devait m'arriver quoi que ce soit, ça ne sert à rien de me priver de mes rares heures de sommeil. J'ai tellement de mal à dormir en ce moment. Et toi aussi, j'en suis sûre. Vas te coucher. Je serai toujours en vie à ton réveil. Normalement." Elle rigola de la réaction de son neveu. "Sérieusement. Tu dois dormir Gabriel. Tu as plus de cernes que ton père ou moi. Tu t'en fais beaucoup trop.  
-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.  
-C'est-à-dire?" Amara s'assit sur la première chaise qu'elle trouva en soupirant. "Quel genre de pressentiment.  
-Un sentiment de déjà-vu. Ça a commencé avec le saut d'Anna. Je savais qu'elle allait sauter-...  
-Anna est dépressive, Gaby.  
-Non! Tu ne comprends pas. Je l'ai vu. Avant qu'elle ne saute. Et là, le message. J'ai senti que ça allait être à propos de toi.  
-Gabriel, tu es en train de partir en vrille à cause du manque de sommeil.  
-Tu ne m'écoutes pas!  
-Effectivement, parce qu'il est presque une heure du matin, que j'ai besoin de dormir et toi dormir."  
Elle se leva et alla attraper son neveu par les épaules pour le pousser dans le salon et le forcer à s'allonger sur le canapé. Gabriel lui adressait un visage inquiet qu'elle choisit d'ignorer, s'éloignant.  
"Si tu veux tout savoir, je n'ai aucune envie de me battre à mort contre qui que ce soit pour le moment. Tu peux dormir en paix. Si je te vois te lever, je te pends par les pieds dans ma salle de bain."  
Elle lui adressa un petit sourire et replaça quelques unes de ses mèches de cheveux.  
"Peut importe ce qui doit se passer, ça finira par se passer. Tu ne dois pas t'empêcher de vivre pour autant.  
-Et si tu meurs?  
-Je mourrai."  
~o~o~o~  
Ce fut Gabriel qui ouvrit la porte, quelques heures plus tard, et qui s'écarta en vitesse face à une Jo en colère et désespérée.  
"Dis-moi que ta tante ne va pas se battre contre ma mère! Il en est hors de question!  
-Jo? Il est quelle heure?  
-9 heures. Je sais que ta tante ne se réveille pas avant 10 heures au minimum. Est-ce qu'elle va se battre?  
-Elle est assignée à domicile. Elle n'a pas le droit de sortir.  
-Elle est quand même menacée cette fois.  
-Amara sait faire la part des choses. Elle n'est pas inconsciente!  
-Je m'en doute! C'est juste que..." Les épaules de Jo furent prisent de soubresauts. Ses yeux papillonnèrent pour retenir les larmes qui perlaient. "Je ne veux pas perdre ma mère.  
-Je ne veux pas perdre ma tante non plus, Jo.  
-Gavin est mort.  
-Sam me l'avait dit. On ne peut rien faire.  
-Mais le surnaturel n'existe pas! Comment est-ce que ça peut arriver? Et pourquoi à nous? On n'est qu'une petite ville de 32 habitants. Enfin... on n'est plus que 30 maintenant. Ça a commencé il n'y a que quatre jours." Elle inspira longuement pour se reprendre. "Je vais rentrer chez moi. Pour rester avec ma mère.  
-Vas-y. Moi je vais rester ici avec ma tante. N'essaie pas trop de m'envoyer des messages, je vais occuper Sam tout la journée par SMS pour avoir plus d'infos."  
Jo eut un petit rire.  
"Comme si tu avais besoin de ça pour draguer Sam par SMS.  
-Je plaide coupable."  
Quand Jo finit par repartir, Amara refit son apparition, observant son neveu refermer la porte.  
"Elle avait peur à ce point-là?  
-C'est de sa mère qu'il est question dans cette affaire.  
-Tu ne réagirais pas autant si c'était ta mère qui était visée.  
-Non mais ce n'est pas elle que je veux protéger. C'est toi.  
-Et tu vas faire quoi pour m'empêcher d'être pendue? La réponse est rien. Parce qu'il ne va rien m'arriver et que s'il m'arrive quelque chose, tu n'as pas intérêt à te mettre en danger pour tenter de faire quelque chose.  
-Mais...  
-Il en est hors de question, ce n'est pas négociable."  
~o~o~o~  
Dean observa Castiel qui était en train de lire un livre idiot à l'histoire idiote. Dean fronça les sourcils et arracha le livre des mains de son ami, veillant tout de même à lui garder la page, sous la plainte de celui-ci.  
"Pourquoi tu as fais ça?  
-Quoi?  
-Pourquoi tu t'es poignardé? Et pourquoi tu n'as pas attendu comme je te l'ai dis?  
-J'ai déjà répondu à ces questions à la police.  
-Sauf que je suis ton meilleur ami! Je mérite d'avoir des réponses!  
-Ce n'est pas si important que ça, Dean.  
-Pardon? Tu t'es planté un couteau dans la cuisse! Tu as failli te casser l'os dans l'opération! Et tu m'avais promis d'attendre!  
-La police n'aurait pas trouvé le roi."  
Dean crut voir rouge. Il posa le livre à l'écart et se leva brusquement pour faire les cent pas.  
"Tu n'en sais rien! Peut-être qu'on aurait pu!  
-Je ne crois pas que ça aurait pu être possible. Et je ne voulais pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à mon frère.  
-Arrête avec ça! Est-ce que tu penses à toi? Pour commencer, toi aussi tu étais visé par la punition du roi! Pas juste Jimmy! Et tu aurais pu mourir du saignement." Il s'arrêta d'un coup, passant ses mains sur son visage. "Tu es sûr que ça va?  
-Que veux-tu dire?  
-Tu n'as pas hésité un seul instant à te faire du mal.  
-La vie de mon frère était en danger. Et comme tu l'as fait remarquer, la mienne aussi. J'ai préféré risquer ma vie au cas où plutôt que de poignarder mon frère ou d'attendre de voir si le roi allait nous tuer ou non."  
Dean se rassit, s'écrasant sur sa chaise.  
"Tu ne peux pas te mettre en danger comme ça. Si ce taré te donne un autre ordre, je veux que tu privilégies ta sécurité avant celle de qui que ce soit d'autre.  
-Je ne ferai par ça.  
-Castiel! C'est la seule chose que je te demande." Il posa sa main sur l'avant bras de son ami, se penchant vers lui. "Je ne supporterai pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit d'autre. Pas si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour l'empêcher.  
-Je peux m'occuper de moi tout seul.  
-Je vois ça. Tu n'as pas tenu trois jours depuis le début des emmerdes avant de te planter un couteau dans la cuisse.  
-Je m'en sortirai. Je quitterai la clinique demain.  
-Ouais. Je serai là pour te récupérer. Tu n'auras qu'à m'envoyer un message et je viendrai."  
Castiel lui sourit puis tourna le regard vers le livre.  
"Je peux continuer à lire?"  
Dean s'écarta vivement, se rappelant alors leur proximité et lui tendit l'ouvrage. Castiel l'ouvrit et reprit sa lecture, mettant fin à la conversation, jusqu'à ce que son ami reprenne.  
"Cass. Promets-moi que tu feras attention à te protéger avant tout si tu es à nouveau visé. Directement ou indirectement.  
-Je ne peux pas te promettre ça.  
-Fais-le. C'est tout ce que je te demande.  
-D'accord. Tant que ça ne met pas la vie de ceux que j'aime en danger." Dean voulut le reprendre. "Je ne peux pas te promettre plus que ça, Dean. Tu devras t'en contenter."  
~o~o~o~  
Jo tapait violement du pied sur le sol, les yeux rivés sur son portable, à tel point qu'elle ne remarqua même pas sa mère qui quittait le bar pour aller dans la réserve, chercher de l'alcool. Elle donna mécaniquement un verre à John Winchester quand celui-ci le lui demanda. Quand les téléphones sonnèrent à l'unisson, elle ferma les yeux une longue seconde avant de prendre son appareil en main. Elle ne le sentit pas glisser entre ses mains quand elle quitta le bar, courant vers la réserve, appelant sa mère dans un cri.  
Il était trop tard quand elle ouvrit la porte.  
Elle vu d'abord les pieds qui se balançaient lentement, avant de voir le reste du corps. Des bras la tirèrent en arrière avant de voir John se précipiter dans la salle et faire descendre sa mère.  
~o~o~o~  
Quand Raphael entra dans l'appartement, elle tomba d'abord sur son petit frère, recroquevillé en boule sur le canapé, éclairé par la lumière de la télévision et les yeux rivés sur son téléphone. Elle trouva sa tante dont le corps était déjà descendu et allongé sur le lit. Elle vérifia l'état de sa tante mais savait déjà que ça ne servait à rien. Comme l'avait prédit le roi, elle était morte.

Le Roi - reçu le 19/07/2006 à 00:00:  
"L'ordre n'a pas été exécuté dans le temps imparti. Les participants n°26 Ellen Harvelle et n°8 Amara Shurley sont condamnés à mourir par pendaison."

Décès: 2  
Survivants: 28


	6. Chapitre 6 - À Cœur Ouvert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, bonsoir à toi! Voici à présent un nouveau chapitre de KING's GAME  
> C'est, pour le moment, le plus long chapitre écrit jusqu'ici  
> J'espère que le chapitre te plaira  
> Bonne lecture!

CHAPITRE 6  
À COEUR OUVERT

 

Ce fut Dean qui le mit au courant, se précipitant dans le Road House pour l'avertir. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il y avait eu un autre message, bien trop occupé à essayer de ramener vainement Helen à la vie avant d'appeler la clinique pour emmener le corps. Dean se jeta presque sur lui pour vérifier son état, ce qui le fit enfin s'inquiéter pour lui même. Il attrapa son téléphone et regarda le dernier message reçu.  
Le Roi - reçu le 19/07/2006 à 00:05:  
"Le participant n°3 John Winchester doit se tuer d'une balle dans la tête avant minuit. Si l'ordre n'est pas exécuté, le participant mourra d'arrêt cardiaque."  
~o~o~o~  
Mary observa les quatre corps alignés avec tristesse et appréhension avant de quitter la salle de la morgue derrière Raphael.  
"Et personne n'a rien pu faire pour Helen?  
-Non. Elle est partie à peine une minute d'après Bobby et Jo s'est précipitée dans la réserve quand le message a été reçu. La cause du décès étant l'asphyxie, ça n'aurait pas pu se produire dans un aussi petit lapse de temps. Sans parler du cas de... d'Amara. Gabriel était juste là quand ça s'est produit. Depuis, il refuse de parler à qui que ce soit et il n'y a que votre fils qui peut l'approcher sans qu'il ne fasse une crise de panique.  
-Il faudra que j'essaie de lui parler quand même. Il a été témoin de ce qu'il s'est passé chez Amara. Il va devoir me dire ce qu'il a vu.  
-Pourquoi? Vous pensez qu'il est suspect? Vous pensez sérieusement qu'il est suspect?  
-Ecoutez, je n'affirme rien mais ça fait deux fois qu'il est présent lors de trois accidents et on a déjà eu quatre morts et une blessée grave qui vient tout juste de se réveiller. On doit émettre toutes les hypothèses-...  
-Et donc vous osez regarder le seul médecin de cette ville droit dans les yeux pour lui dire que son petit frère est peut-être à l'origine de tout ça?  
-Vous me menacez?  
-Je dis juste qu'on est tous en train de mourir et qu'il serait malvenu de se mettre à dos la seule personne qui pourrait potentiellement vous aider. Et puis même si je vous menaçais, vous allez faire quoi? M'arrêter? Me tuer? Mais allez-y. Sachez juste que je ne vous laisserai pas vous en prendre à mon petit frère. Gabriel est un farceur et peut s'en prendre à certains ou s'attirer de gros problèmes mais ce n'est pas un meurtrier. Si je vous vois l'approcher ou si j'entends que vous l'avez approché, je vous le ferai regretter. Enfin... Vous finirez par comprendre ce soir. Quand ce sera à votre tour de perdre quelqu'un."  
Mary serra des dents et des poings à ces derniers mots.  
"On trouvera ce "roi" et on l'arrêtera. Avant ce soir.  
-Parce que vous croyez vraiment ce que vous dites." Ce n'était pas une question. "On va tous crever si vous voulez mon avis. Mais ne vous en faites pas. Je ferais tout mon possible pour garder mes frères et mon père en vie.  
-Vous croyez être mieux que moi?  
-En effet. Parce que je ne pense pas qu'un gamin de 23 ans puisse s'amuser à couper la main d'un type qu'il connaît à peine, de pousser son amie d'enfance du haut de son balcon, forcer son meilleur ami à se planter un couteau dans la cuisse, faire tuer deux personnes d'une même famille et faire pendre la mère d'une autre amie ainsi que sa propre tante avant de menacer l'époux d'une policière, tout ça en six jours. Il y en a peut-être qui existent, je ne suis pas policière après tout. Mais en tout cas, Gabriel n'est pas dans ce cas." Elle resta silencieuse un instant avant de sortir un enregistreur d'une de ses poches. "J'avais demandé à Gavin de me raconter toute la journée du 14. Vous pourrez réécouter si vous voulez mais il a passé une journée normale pour quelqu'un menacé par ce qui semblait à l'époque être un spam. Il a ignoré tout le monde, parlé par messages et appels à sa petite copine toute la journée, a rendu visite à sa grand-mère pour se faire bonne conscience et n'a parlé ni à Crowley ni à Gabriel. Il était chez lui, seul, la porte de chez lui barrée à clé et ses fenêtres fermées et il a vu son poignet se couper seul sous ses yeux.  
-Et vous l'avez cru? Vous avez bien du le mettre sous antidouleurs, il n'était peut-être pas au mieux de sa forme.  
-Je n'ai pas encore pu faire parler Anna. Mais Castiel m'a bien fait comprendre qu'il était seul dans sa chambre quand il s'est planté le couteau dans la cuisse. Avant, Gabriel et lui ont longtemps parlé et... Et je ne sais pas ce que Gaby lui a dit mais Castiel m'a affirmé qu'il avait l'air suffisamment effrayé pour croire qu'il y avait une bonne raison de s'en faire. Castiel est quelqu'un de très lucide, je suis bien d'accord. Mais quand il s'agit de Jimmy, de Claire ou de Dean, il perd toute notion de logique. Et il a quelques... instabilités." Elle se détacha du mur contre lequel elle était adossée et se tourna vers la chambre qu'occupait encore Castiel une heure plus tôt. "Il s'est battu très violemment contre votre fils il y a six mois je vous rappelle. Ils étaient tous les deux biens amochés. Et Castiel a la fâcheuse manie de suivre les ordres dès qu'il lui semble qu'il y a une autorité supérieure qui lui dit ce qu'il doit faire. Je vous laisse imaginer ce qu'il a du penser quand il a vu ce qui est arrivé à Gavin et Anna. C'est un garçon très influençable malgré tous ses efforts pour ne plus l'être.  
-Ce qui ne nous aide pas à savoir qui est ce roi.  
-Peut importe qui fait tout ça. En tout cas, il a empêché l'ambulance d'arriver ce qui fait qu'on a perdu quatre personnes qu'on aurait probablement perdu de toute façon. Je ne m'attends pas que vous trouviez ce taré. Juste que vous arrêtiez de critiquer les victimes." Elle s'écarta pour aller dans la chambre d'Anna. Une fois à la porte, elle se retourna et observa une dernière fois Mary. "Vous devriez passer les quelques temps qui vous restent avec John. Il pourrait se tirer une balle avant. Ce serait moins douloureux de ce que j'en sais. Vous devriez lui dire, si vous l'aimez autant que vous le laissez paraître."  
~o~o~o~  
Sam fixa le plateau de jeu comme si celui-ci l'avait insulté, les bras croisés autour de la poitrine.  
"Je comprends pas.  
-Le but du jeu est pourtant simple. Tu dois juste acheter toutes les rues et y placer des maisons et immeubles pour plumer les autres, Sammy. Tu connais pourtant ce jeu.  
-C'est Sam. Et je ne parle pas de ça. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on est en train de jouer en famille comme si c'était un foutu dimanche après-midi sous la pluie et que tout allait bien alors que papa est menacé!  
-Maman a dit qu'on ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider. Alors lance ces dés et joue.  
-Castiel s'est planté un couteau dans la cuisse! Et parce qu'il y avait personne à la maison, j'ai du y rester pour tout garder en ordre comme si tout allait bien! Je n'ai même pas pu aller le voir! Parce que papa était trop bourré pour venir, maman trop occupée au travail et que toi tu étais au chevet de Castiel tout le temps! On ne peut pas continuer à faire semblant.  
-Sam..." commença John. "Lance les dés.  
-Non. Je ne veux pas jouer. Je veux qu'on cherche ce roi et qu'on s'en occupe. Je veux sauver papa. Et pas que lui, tout le monde! Sauf que là, on est juste en train de jouer comme ce roi veut qu'on fasse.  
-Sam. Assieds-toi." ordonna John. "Je ne veux pas que tu cours partout pour chercher ce type. Ce que je veux, c'est que tu restes avec nous. Ta mère va trouver une solution.  
-Et toi, tu vas attendre sans rien faire?  
-Je me tue ou je meurs. L'équation est plutôt simple, si tu veux mon avis. J'ai confiance en votre mère. Et surtout, je sais que je ne peux rien faire. Si ta mère me voit sortir en ville et chercher ce type, elle va paniquer comme ce n'est pas permis parce que je serai visible aux yeux de ce roi qui pourrait très mal le prendre si je ne joue pas à son jeu.  
-Avant, tu aurais tout fait pour résoudre ce problème.  
-Sauf que votre mère ne veut pas que j'aille hors de la maison. Avant quoi que ce soit, j'essaie de respecter les demandes de votre mère.  
-Comme arrêter de boire?  
-Sam! Ce n'est pas le moment.  
-Oh, parce que c'est vraiment le bon moment pour jouer à des jeux de société et faire mine d'être une famille modèle!"  
Dean s'enfonça dans son siège en regardant son frère et son père se disputer pour la énième fois avant de se redresser à nouveau et de taper du poing sur la table.  
"C'est si important que ça pour vous? De vous disputer à ce moment? Comme si on n'avait que ça à faire! Fermez-la un peu, et Sam, lance ces satanés dés! Je m'en fous de ce qui peut arriver ensuite ou de ce que vous pouvez penser l'un ou l'autre! Est-ce qu'on pourrait tous suivre la marche en cours pour une fois? Maman nous a demandé un seul et unique truc, c'est de rester ici et de faire comme si tout allait bien, le temps qu'elle gère le problème.  
-Ce sera sans moi!"  
Sur ces mots, il se leva et quitta le salon, puis la maison. Suite à cela, Dean se tourna vers son père qui s'apprêtait à faire de même et l'interpella.  
"Sam a raison. Pourquoi tu ne fais rien?"  
John resta silencieux un instant avant de regarder son fils d'un air triste.  
"Je suis malade. Il ne me reste plus longtemps, quelques mois tout au plus.  
-Et c'est maintenant que tu me l'apprends? Qui d'autre est au courant?  
-Ta mère et la doctoresse Shurley.  
-Tu comptais nous prévenir?  
-C'est ce que je suis en train de faire." Dean se leva en faisant crisser la chaise sur le sol. "Dean, attends...  
-Non! Je vais sortir et voir comment va Jo avec la perte de sa mère. Donc si tu me cherches, tu sauras où me trouver."  
~o~o~o~  
Meg posa le plateau-repas sur les cuisses de Castiel et s'assit à côté de lui, volant une frite. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la cuisse découverte, bandée avant d'adresser un sourire à son colocataire.  
"Tu te rends compte de la chance que tu as eu Cassandre? Je suis même surprise que tu n'aies pas un fauteuil roulant. Tu aurais pu mourir, ma licorne." Face au regard étonné de son ami, elle continua. "Il y a une artère dans ta cuisse, je ne sais plus son nom. Si tu l'avais coupée, tu étais fini, ma licorne. En aussi peu de temps qu'il en faut pour dire ton nom. Cassandre.  
-Castiel.  
-C'est ce que j'ai dis." Elle vola une nouvelle frite. "Et donc, on ne peut pas fuir?  
-Tu es inquiète.  
-Bien sûr que non.  
-Ce n'était pas une question.  
-Je ne suis pas inquiète parce que je crois en nos forces de police.  
-Tu ne crois pas un mot de ce que tu viens de dire."  
Meg resta silencieuse un instant avant de grimacer.  
"Je suis vraiment inquiète. J'ai passé la journée avec Charlie, hier. Elle n'a pas arrêté de faire les cent pas en essayant d'invoquer Hermione Granger. De toute façon, elle invoque toujours Hermione Granger quand il y a un problème.  
-Tu parles beaucoup quand tu stresses.  
-C'est John Winchester qui est visé cette fois. Je devrais aller voir ses fils pour leur témoigner mon soutien.  
-Tu les détestes.  
-Je déteste Dean. Je peux supporter Sam.  
-Pourtant, tu t'es plus souvent prise la tête avec Sam. Tu l'as rendu bourré et lui a fait prendre le volant. Il a failli écraser Jo cette fois-là.  
-On s'était bien amusés sur le coup. Après, Dean m'a frappé. Puis Jo l'a fait aussi. Et Sam m'ignore depuis. Je suis presque sûre que c'est Gabriel qui a crevé les pneus de ma voiture. Et je n'ai plus le droit d'entrer au Road House.  
-Et les flics t'ont à l'oeil, Crowley en a profité pour t'humilier publiquement, Raphael t'a demandé de prendre un rendez-vous chez son collègue...  
-Un psy! Comme si j'avais besoin de voir un psy!  
-Tu as incité quelqu'un à conduire en état d'ivresse et failli être l'auteure indirecte d'un accident mortel. Et avant cela, tu as égorgé un gars qui était de passage.  
-Il a essayé de me violer, c'était de la légitime défense!  
-Je ne dis pas le contraire." Après un silence: "Quand on y pense, c'est étonnant qu'ils ne croient toujours pas que tu puisses être le Roi.  
-J'aurai eu la décence de m'appeler Reine.  
-Ou tu te serais faite appelée Roi pour faire accuser Crowley.  
-Ce qui aurait été une bonne idée. Tu crois que je suis le Roi?  
-Si tu étais le Roi, tu te serais attaquée à Crowley tout de suite et tu aurais ensuite ordonné à Dean de se poignarder plusieurs fois pour faire la forme d'un coeur sur sa poitrine. Donc, non, je ne crois pas que c'est toi.  
-Merci ma licorne. Qui d'autre que toi me connait aussi bien?  
-Tu te sens mieux? Moins inquiète?  
-Je ne suis pas inquiète. C'est Charlie qui l'est."  
Castiel hocha la tête mais il était bien évidemment sûr que Meg n'était pas aussi rassurée qu'elle essayait de le faire croire. Il attrapa son hamburger et commença à le manger.  
"J'aurai pu mourir alors?  
-Je le dirai bien à Dean pour éveiller ses sentiments amoureux qu'il a enfoui tout au fond de lui mais je crois qu'il le sait déjà. Il a du interroger Raphael s'il n'est pas trop idiot. Et ouais. L'artère, la mort... Cinq minutes, peut-être sept avec un peu de chance, et tu aurais succombé. C'est très long cinq minutes, apparemment, quand on est en train de mourir.  
-Tu crois que ça fait mal un arrêt cardiaque? Ce serait plus rapide et moins douloureux de se tirer une balle.  
-Tu veux convaincre John Winchester de se tirer une balle avant minuit?  
-Bien sûr que non. Je me demande juste ce qu'il va choisir.  
-Il a confiance en sa femme.  
-Mais quatre personnes sont déjà mortes. Tout le monde peut faire comme si tout allait bien mais ce n'est pas le cas. Tu as bien du remarquer qu'on était tous en train de mourir.  
-On ne va pas mourir.  
-Tu en es sûre?"  
Meg ne répondit rien, se contentant de l'ignorer et de lui manger ses frites.  
~o~o~o~  
Victor se tint droit face à la foule effrayée, installé sur une petite estrade montée en vitesse, attendant d'être sûr que tous soient là. Ce n'était qu'un petit village donc il était plus que nécessaire que tous soient au courant le plus rapidement possible. Il fit un rapide compte des habitants. Ils étaient tous là. Tous les civils qui avaient survécu jusqu'à présent. Au moins, ils avaient écouté les premières demandes et n'avaient pas encore tenté de partir. Il n'y avait que Raphael et Anna qui manquaient à l'appel, l'une veillant à la santé de l'autre.  
Il tourna le regard vers les emplacements où auraient du être Mary et Jody. Ses collègues étaient à la recherche de n'importe quel indice pouvant prouver que l'un des habitants était le roi.  
Il commença son discours.  
"Je vous remercie tous d'être venus." Il tourna le regard vers Jo puis vers la famille Shurley et enfin vers Rowena qui était seule dans son coin. "Même ceux qui ont récemment perdu des proches.  
-On n'aurait perdu personne si vous aviez agi plus tôt!"  
Il reconnut la voix de Jo, pleine de reproches.  
-Nous avons agi dès la première attaque. Seulement, nous tentions d'être discrets afin de ne pas vous affoler.  
-C'est pour ça que ma mère et Amara sont mortes et n'ont pas eu de garde rapprochée?  
-Nous ne sommes que trois policiers. Nous avons donc besoin de tous nos effectifs pour enquêter sur cette affaire.  
-Il se passe quoi au juste? Comment se fait-il que tout le monde soit en train de mourir? Et comment le Roi s'y prend-il?"  
Victor observa à présent Bobby Singer.  
"Nous n'en savons rien. Nous pouvons seulement affirmer qu'il, ou elle, n'agit pas seul. Les morts d'Ellen Harvelle et Amara Shurley ont eu lieu au même moment."  
La petite foule s'agita à cette nouvelle, angoissée.  
"Nous faisons tout notre possible pour trouver les coupables.  
-Est-ce qu'il est vrai que mon petit frère fait parti de vos suspects? S'il n'est pas le seul."  
Tout le monde se tourna alors vers Lucifer Shurley qui attendait la réponse du lieutenant avec un sourire sur les lèvres qui avait clairement des allures de menace. À côté de lui, Gabriel Shurley sembla minuscule, clairement surpris par la nouvelle. Victor tenta de faire bonne mesure mais il savait qu'il s'enfonçait dans un terrain glissant en faisant face à la famille Shurley. Les enfants de Chuck étaient connus pour être sans pitié quand on s'en prenait à un des membres de leur famille.  
"Ce n'est qu'une supposition.  
-Pourquoi vous l'accusez? Mon petit frère n'a rien fait de mal.  
-Nous ne pouvons être sûrs de rien.  
-Moi j'en suis sûr. S'il y a quelqu'un que vous devriez accuser, ce n'est pas Gabriel. Posez-vous les bonnes questions. Vous êtes trois, dans un village qui abrite à présent 28 personnes en vous prenant en compte et vous n'avez pas l'ombre d'une piste en 6 jours déjà? Si ça ce n'est pas suspect."  
Victor jura. S'il continuait ainsi, tous les membres de la police allaient se faire lapider avant la fin de la journée.  
"Tout le monde est suspect dans une enquête. Pas seulement votre petit frère ou les membres de la police mais chaque habitant. Vous inclus.  
-Même les enfants?"  
Victor choisit d'ignorer cette question.  
"Tout ça pour dire que nous enquêtons encore plus à présent. Toute aide peut être utile et nous vous conseillons de suivre les règles du Roi. Même si ça peut sembler idiot, il vaut mieux ne pas mettre en colère cette personne. Faites très attention à vous et vérifiez toujours que vos portes et fenêtres soient bien fermées.  
-Et pour les ordres? Doit-on y obéir? C'est ce qu'ont fait Castiel et Anna après tout. Le Roi va-t-il continuer de nous demander de nous tuer?  
-Nous pensons qu'il va de l'intérêt général d'obéir aux ordres tant qu'ils ne vous demandent pas clairement de vous tuer. Nous allons trouver ce Roi, alors ne vous en faites pas.  
-Et que va-t-il se passer pour John Winchester?  
-Il reste pour l'instant chez lui. Quelques tests médicaux du médecin prouvent que son coeur est en bonne santé. Donc si ce Roi veut s'en prendre à lui, il devra le faire en face à face. John Winchester restera chez lui jusqu'à minuit sous la protection de la police et on arrêtera ce Roi. Nous ferons tout notre possible pour vous protéger."  
~o~o~o~  
John jeta un coup d'oeil à la petite horloge murale qui indiqua 23:58. Tout autour de lui se tenaient Victor Henriksen, Jody Mills et sa femme Mary. Il faisait mine de ne pas être au courant mais il savait que ses fils l'observaient du haut des escaliers du couloir, comme s'ils avaient à nouveau 20 ans de moins. Il attrapa la bouteille d'eau à ses pieds et en but plusieurs longues gorgées. Il ferma les yeux et pensa à son pistolet dans sa table de chevet, juste à côté de la lettre cachée depuis 16 ans dans une enveloppe. Il avait hésité à la poster mais s'était finalement désisté. Cette lettre causerait plus de problèmes qu'autre chose si elle venait à être découverte. Il intercepta un regard de sa femme et lui sourit pour lui montrer qu'il avait confiance en elle. Il aurait aussi aimé pouvoir lui avouer ce qui se cache dans cette lettre. Il en avait encore le temps, peut-être.  
Les téléphones vibrèrent et sonnèrent tous à l'unisson.  
Le Roi - reçu le 20/07/2006 à 00:00:  
"L'ordre n'a pas été exécuté dans le temps imparti. Le participant n°3 John Winchester est donc condamné à mourir d'une crise cardiaque."  
Il resta immobile quelques secondes, sentant l'agitation se faire autour de lui, avant de sentir son coeur se serrer brusquement dans sa poitrine. Il tenta de se lever mais ne pu que s'écrouler au sol minablement, essayant de sentir son coeur battre en vain. Il vu Mary se jeter sur lui pour lui asséner les premiers secours et entendit Victor Henriksen appeler la clinique tandis que Jody Mills tentait de retenir ses fils de voir ce qui se passait. Il jeta un dernier regard à sa femme et ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire qu'il l'aimait, qu'il les aimait tous. Il voulait vraiment leur dire. Il était nécessaire qu'ils le sachent.  
Sa main, faiblement levée vers Mary, tomba mollement sur le sol.

Décès: 1  
Survivants: 27


	7. Chapitre 7 - Rien Ne Sert De Courir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, bonsoir!  
> Ça fait un moment que je n'ai rien posté alors voilà le chapitre 7, bien que ça réduise totalement ma petite avance. Le truc, c'est que j'ai quelques soucis: je viens de faire ma rentrée et je n'arrive pas à écrire le chapitre 8 et je crois que c'est la faute à la fin de ce chapitre qui diffère un peu de ce que j'avais prévu. J'essaierai quand même de vous l'écrire pour le week-end prochain (ou avant?) mais ça va être un peu compliqué je pense car je dois me concentrer sur mes études.  
> Cependant, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!  
> Bonne lecture!

CHAPITRE 7  
RIEN NE SERT DE COURIR

 

Raphael attrapa le plateau-repas et se dirigea dans la chambre occupée par Anna. Elle la salua puis remarqua ensuite le sourire moqueur de la jeune fille.  
"Qu'il y a-t-il de si amusant, Anna?  
-C'est ton tour, c'est ça?  
-Je ne devrais pas te laisser ton téléphone portable. Tu y es beaucoup trop accrochée depuis que tu es réveillée.  
-Vous n'avez toujours pas obéi au roi?  
-Je ne compte pas obéir à un taré, Anna. Peut importe ce qui m'en coûte." Elle posa le plateau sur les cuisses de la jeune femme. "J'ai plus important à faire, comme vérifier la cause du décès de John Winchester.  
-Je parie que c'est une crise cardiaque.  
-Tu étais moins énervante quand tu ne parlais pas.  
-J'étais dans le coma.  
-Tu étais dans un sommeil artificiel. Tu ne te serais pas réveillée aussitôt si tu étais dans le coma. Et il faudra qu'on parle de ton état de santé. Tu es bien plus fragile physiquement qu'il n'y paraît. Mais pour l'instant, mange. Tu en as besoin."  
Sur ces mots, elle quitta la chambre et se dirigea vers la morgue pour continuer son travail. En réalité, elle n'était pas supposée s'occuper des corps mais l'interdiction de quitter la ville la forçait à s'occuper des corps également. Mais pour le coup, elle ne se plaignait pas de son travail supplémentaire qui l'empêchait de rentrer chez elle depuis plusieurs jours. Tout était mieux que de penser à ce qui l'attendait depuis plusieurs heures déjà.  
Le Roi - reçu le 20/07/2006 à 00:05:  
"Le participant n°15 Raphael Shurley doit avaler un flacon entier de médicament avant midi. Si l'ordre n'est pas exécuté, le participant perdra l'usage de ses jambes."  
~o~o~o~  
Raphael tapa du pied sur le sol en observant Jody Mills qui listait tous les médicaments qui se trouvaient dans la pharmacie.  
"Laissez tomber, je n'en prendrai pas.  
-Ce type est dangereux et perdre l'usage de vos jambes ne vous aidera pas.  
-Avaler une boite entière de médicaments m'aidera moins.  
-Il doit bien y avoir un type de médicament qui ne soit pas dangereux.  
-En tant que tel, aucun médicament n'est dangereux. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'on doit en prendre une boite entière.  
-Je sais mais perdre vos jambes n'est pas une bonne chose.  
-Avaler une boite entière de médicament pourrait m'envoyer dans un état bien pire." Elle se leva et tendit son rapport à Jody. "John est bien mort d'une crise cardiaque. Il allait parfaitement bien quelques heures plus tôt - ce qui m'étonne vu tout l'alcool qu'il buvait - et c'est arrivé à l'heure exacte. Le pire, c'est qu'il n'y a aucune trace d'un quelconque produit qui aurait pu déclencher son arrêt cardiaque. Il n'y a donc rien de logique qui aurait pu déclencher sa crise cardiaque. John Winchester aurait du survivre à cette nuit."  
Un silence régna le temps que Jody lise le rapport.  
"Vous ne comptez donc pas avaler ces médicaments.  
-Ecoutez, il est déjà 7H34. Il aurait fallut que je commence dès que j'ai reçu l'ordre pour moins ressentir les effets mais ça aurait tout de même été dangereux. Et il est hors de question que j'obéisse aux ordres qu'un taré me donne. Peut importe ce qu'il m'en coûte."  
Son téléphone vibra à nouveau, sûrement pour la prévenir d'un énième nouveau message de sa famille qui s'inquiétait pour elle. Bien plus tôt dans la nuit, elle avait refermé la porte au nez de Lucifer qui voulait la voir. Connaissant son frère, il lui aurait fait avaler une boite au hasard juste pour mettre fin au problème le plus rapidement possible. Elle ignora le message.  
"Le Roi donne moins de temps pour obéir aux ordres. Vous devriez vous dépêcher si vous voulez espérer le trouver. Ne restez pas avec moi, ça ne servira en rien à vos recherches."  
Jody hocha la tête, n'ayant pas grand chose à répondre à cela, puis partit de la clinique, laissant Raphael derrière elle.  
Quelques heures plus tard, au moment où midi sonna, Raphael ne regarda même pas le message indiquant qu'elle recevait sa punition et s'assit sur le fauteuil roulant pour attendre. Cependant, elle ressentit tout de même un sentiment horrible quand elle perdit l'usage de ses jambes. Elle posa une de ses mains sur sa cuisse et quand bien même elle savait qu'elle ne ressentirait rien sur sa cuisse, elle fut surprise. Elle attrapa le crayon qui traînait dans sa poche et tapota ses deux jambes, tout du long. Rien. Elle eut un rire nerveux en se laissant retomber sur le dossier de son fauteuil. Evidemment qu'elle ne sentait rien. Elle se pinça l'arête du nez. Tout ça durait déjà depuis trop longtemps et si ça continuait, elle ne serait pas capable d'assurer la santé de tous les blessés qui arriveront.  
Le Roi - reçu le 20/07/2006 à 12:00:  
"L'ordre n'a pas été exécuté dans le temps imparti. Le participant n°15 Raphael Shurley est donc condamné à perdre l'usage de ses jambes."  
~o~o~o~  
Gabriel s'était mué dans le silence depuis qu'il avait reçu l'ordre du roi. Heureusement pour lui, il était seul dans l'appartement, le reste de sa famille ayant des occupations. Il préférait ça plutôt que de voir leurs réactions à cet ordre. Il n'osait même pas aller voir l'état de sa soeur.  
Le Roi - reçu le 20/07/2006 à 14:00:  
"Les participants n°28 Anna Milton et n°16 Gabriel Shurley doivent avoir un rapport sexuel avec le participant de leur choix avant minuit. Si l'ordre n'est pas exécuté, ils mourront écartelés. Il est interdit à un autre participant de forcer les participants n°28 et n°16 à avoir une relation sexuelle avec eux pour leur faire obéir à l'ordre sous peine de représailles."  
Il aurait pu s'inquiéter de cet ordre mais il s'inquiétait surtout des messages qu'il avait reçus de Sam.  
Sam - reçu le 20/07/2006 à 14:01:  
"Gabriel, tu as vu le dernier message du Roi?"  
"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?"  
"J'arrive."  
Depuis, il attendait, assis sur son lit, ne sachant pas quoi faire, ou ce que Sam pourrait faire. D'ailleurs, il ne comptait pas lui ouvrir. Connaissant son ami, il ferait une connerie. Ses craintes se confirmèrent quand il entendit un caillou se cogner violement contre la vitre de sa chambre. Il se redressa et se dirigea vers la fenêtre de sa chambre, quand bien même il saurait ce qu'il y trouverait. Une fois la fenêtre ouverte, il remarqua Sam qui l'attendait en bas.  
"Tu m'ouvres ou j'entre par effraction? Tu sais que j'en suis capable."  
Gabriel aurait aimé le laisser dehors mais il savait que son ami avait raison alors il alla lui ouvrir. Sam entra rapidement dans l'appartement, visiblement inquiet. Il s'approcha de son ami et l'attrapa par les épaules.  
"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?  
-Tu m'as déjà posé cette question.  
-Et tu ne m'as pas répondu. Gabriel, c'est grave. Tu es clairement menacé.  
-Anna aussi-...  
-Oui mais là, c'est pour toi que je m'inquiète. Alors réponds-moi, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?  
-Que veux-tu que je fasse? Je ne vais pas forcer qui que ce soit à coucher avec moi.  
-Arrête, il y a forcément quelqu'un qui ne se sentira pas obligé.  
-Et qui ça?"  
Gabriel s'écarta de quelques pas, se dégageant des bras de son ami avant de remarquer son expression.  
"Quoi?" Sam ne répondit pas alors il se répéta.  
-Je le ferais. Ce ne serait pas un problème. Tu es quelqu'un d'important pour moi, Gabe. Et ça ne me dérange pas de coucher avec toi. Même si ce n'est pas pour te sauver la vie." Sam enfonça ses mains dans ses poches en regardant ailleurs avant de le regarder de nouveau dans les yeux. "Alors est-ce qu'on pourrait te sauver la vie, s'il te plaît?  
-C'est la première fois qu'on me demande de coucher avec moi comme ça." Il regarda l'autre se recroqueviller sur lui-même de gêne. "Mais d'accord. On peut carrément me sauver la vie."  
Plus tard, alors que Sam s'était endormi contre lui, Gabriel était toujours réveillé, ses craintes toujours présentes. Et s'il fallait qu'Anna aussi couche avec quelqu'un pour qu'il soit sauvé? Il savait que son ami ne s'en remettrait pas et se sentirait inutilement coupable. Il entendit son portable vibrer sur la table de nuit et du s'étirer au maximum pour l'attraper, coincé entre les bras du plus grand. La lumière de son téléphone illumina vivement son visage, le forçant à cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'habituer.  
Le Roi - reçu le 20/07/2006 à 14:49:  
"L'ordre a bien été exécuté par le participant n°16 Gabriel Shurley."  
Gabriel sentit un poids s'enlever de ses épaules alors que ses pensées se tournèrent vers Anna qui n'avait pas obéi pour le moment. Ce n'est pas comme si elle était capable de pouvoir donner réellement son accord étant donné qu'elle était toujours sous antidouleurs quand elle ne dormait pas et qu'elle délirait la dernière fois qu'il était allé la voir. En toute logique, elle n'était donc pas capable d'avoir de relation sexuelle selon les consignes du Roi. C'était un piège. Peut importait comment les choses se dérouleraient ensuite, Anna allait mourir à minuit.  
Il laissa tomber le téléphone à côté de lui sur le lit, glacé, avant de se tourner vers Sam. Etant donné ce qu'il venait de se passer entre eux, il était plus que logique qu'il lui annonce qu'il était sauf. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du plus grand et la secoua jusqu'à le réveiller. Le jeune homme se frotta les yeux avant de le regarder d'un air fatigué.  
"Gabe?  
-J'ai exécuté l'ordre. Je ne serai pas puni."  
L'information sembla s'enregistrer rapidement dans l'esprit embrumé du plus jeune car il se releva soudainement.  
"C'est génial." Il avait l'air sincèrement soulagé. Puis il fronça les sourcils. "Tu veux que je parte?  
-Quoi? Non! Tu veux partir?" Sam hocha négativement la tête. "Bien, alors tu restes.  
-Et pour Anna?"  
Gabriel eut une grimace.  
"Elle n'a pas encore obéi.  
-Elle ne pourra pas le faire.  
-C'est ce que je pense aussi.  
-Pourquoi est-ce que le Roi nous donnerait des ordres auxquels on ne pourrait pas obéir?  
-Il ne veut peut-être pas qu'on survive.  
-Dans ce cas-là, pourquoi ne pas tous nous tuer d'un coup?" Ils restèrent silencieux un instant, n'ayant pas de réponse. "Tu crois que je serai le prochain à avoir un ordre? Comme je t'ai aidé pour le tien.  
-Je n'espère pas."  
~o~o~o~  
Quand l'alarme retentit dans la salle, Raphael se dirigea aussi vite que possible vers la chambre d'Anna, sachant qu'elle était en train de faire une connerie. Elle voyait vraiment ce que voulait dire Bobby Singer quand il se plaignait de sa difficulté à se déplacer correctement en fauteuil roulant. Quand elle entra dans la chambre, elle trouva la jeune femme en train d'essayer de se lever, arrachant ses sondes dans une grimace de douleur.  
"Je peux savoir ce que tu essaies de faire?  
-Le Roi m'a donné un ordre, je vais l'exécuter.  
-Je te demande pardon? Mais tu ne passeras pas la porte sans antidouleurs alors marcher en ville pour demander au premier venu de coucher avec toi n'est même pas une hypothèse. Tu n'as pas l'esprit suffisamment clair pour décider avec qui coucher Anna, alors va te coucher.  
-Et je fais quoi? J'attends que mourir écarteler? Ne fais pas semblant, Raphael, on sait toutes les deux que c'est ce qui va m'arriver. Tu aurais du m'enlever les antidouleurs.  
-Et te laisser souffrir? Je suis médecin, c'est contre mes principes.  
-Mais ce n'est pas contre tes principes de me condamner à ne pas pouvoir obéir?"  
Raphael resta muette, visiblement en colère de ce qu'avait tout juste dit Anna. La rousse se rassit sur son lit.  
"Désolée. Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. C'est juste que... C'est clairement un piège. Je ne suis pas supposée survivre et ça me rend folle. Plus que d'habitude.  
-Tu n'es pas folle Anna.  
-Je me suis jetée de ma fenêtre parce qu'un taré m'en a donné l'ordre par message. Il faut être fou ou désespéré pour obéir."  
Elle se rallongea sur son lit en gémissant de douleur. Raphael s'approcha lentement.  
"Tu veux que je fasse quelque chose?  
-Tu pourrais m'achever." Avant que Raphael n'ait pu rétorquer, elle continua. "Je vais mourir, c'est sûr. Mais l'écartèlement va être vraiment douloureux. Toi, tu es médecin. Tu dois bien connaître un truc ou deux pour me faire partir en douceur.  
-Je pourrais te mettre sous morphine. Avec une dose suffisamment élevée, tu partirais dans ton sommeil.  
-Ça me plaît.  
-C'est ce que tu veux?  
-Que ce Roi aille se faire foutre. S'il veut que je meure, ce n'est pas lui qui décidera comment." Elle se tourna vers Raphael. "S'il te plaît. Je sais que ça va à l'encontre de tous tes principes mais...  
-Je vais le faire. Attends un peu, je vais aller chercher la morphine.  
-Merci."  
Raphael resta à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit partie. Une fois que ce fut fait, elle nota l'heure du décès, au moment même où le message du Roi fut reçu par tout le monde.  
Le Roi - 20/07/2006 à 15:57:  
"Le participant n°28 Anna Milton est décédé et ne peut donc plus exécuter l'ordre donné."

Décès: 1  
Survivants: 26


	8. Chapitre 8 - Sur Le Fil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, bonsoir à tous.tes!  
> Après un petit moment, voici le chapitre 8! Je n'arrivais pas à l'écrire puis j'ai fais quelques changements dans mon plan pour l'histoire entière alors il a fallu que je refasse tout ça mais au moins, le chapitre est là!  
> J'espère qu'il vous plaira!  
> Je rappelle le rating M qui reste encore est toujours aussi important.
> 
> Bonne lecture

CHAPITRE 8  
EN TOUTE HONNÊTETE

 

L'annonce de la mort d'Anna créa un mouvement d'émeute dans tout le village. Tout le monde était terrifié. Comme c'était la première fois qu'il y avait un suicide, personne ne savait ce qui pourrait se passer ensuite. Raphael fut la victime de la colère des gens, subissant les insultes sans un mot, sachant très bien que c'était la peur qui faisait agir ainsi les autres habitants. Tout le restant de la journée, Jody Mills resta à ses côtés pour s'assurer que les choses ne s'aggraveraient pas plus. Cependant, un autre état se fit remarquer à minuit quand aucun message du Roi ne fut reçu. Plus le temps passa, plus les habitants semblaient retrouver espoir. Les heures s'écoulaient sans qu'aucun message n'apparaisse. Tous commençaient à croire que le calvaire s'était arrêté mais à 8H00, tous les téléphones sonnèrent et vibrèrent.  
Le Roi - reçu le 21/07/2006 à 08:00:  
"Ordre reçu le 21 juillet à 8:00. Le participant n°6 Kate Milligan doit avouer au participant n°5 Adam Milligan l'identité de son père avant 9:00. Si l'ordre n'est pas exécuté, le participant mourra éventré."  
Kate était seule chez elle quand elle reçut le message. Cela faisait quelques minutes que son fils était parti, laissant son téléphone à la maison car celui-ci n'avait plus de batterie. Elle resta muette d'horreur en lisant le message. Seulement deux personnes étaient au courant de l'identité du père d'Adam: elle et le père. Elle s'était promise de ne jamais le révéler à son fils afin de le protéger et de protéger la famille du père. Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé, les mains tremblantes, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Quand son fils quittait la maison, c'était généralement une heure ou deux pour courir. D'habitude, elle ne s'en inquiétait pas, mais cette fois-ci...  
Elle attrapa son téléphone et son sac à main où était rangée une lettre, contenant les mêmes informations que celle de la lettre du père, mais destinée à son fils, et quitta la maison à la recherche de son fils en appelant tous les numéros des autres habitants, mesure mise en place par la police pour s'assurer que tout le monde soit joignable (et pour débusquer le Roi, en vain). Il y avait forcément quelqu'un qui devait avoir croisé son fils et devait pouvoir lui dire où il était.  
~o~o~o~  
Quand Adam rentra à la maison, il n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce qui se passait. N'étant pas très à l'aise avec la plupart des habitants du village, il allait toujours courir à l'écart, dans un coin situé à la limite de la zone de "jeu", où il savait qu'il ne serait pas dérangé. Il attrapa son téléphone et l'alluma, observant sur l'horloge murale qu'il était bientôt 9H00. Il remarqua alors le message du Roi qu'il ouvrit. En lisant le message, il sentit un pressentiment horrible et quitta en vitesse la maison à la recherche de sa mère.  
Il la trouva près du Road House, interrogeant les personnes autour d'elle, il cria pour l'alerter, au moment même où son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Sa mère était en train de courir vers lui quand elle tomba brusquement au sol. Le temps qu'il la rejoigne, elle s'était retournée sur le dos et criait de douleur. Il se pencha sur elle en suppliant les autres personnes de l'aider sans même se rappeler que Raphael ne pourrait pas se déplacer pour aider à temps ni même remarquer la tâche de couleur sang qui s'étendait sur les vêtements de sa mère ou encore même qui était la personne qui s'était précipitée pour essayer de maintenir le ventre de sa mère fermé. Celle-ci pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps quand elle lui murmura quelque chose. Il se pencha encore plus près d'elle en lui demandant de se répéter. Elle lui murmura le nom de son père puis lui dit qu'elle l'aima avant de rendre son dernier souffle. Il poussa un gémissement plaintif en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps puis hurla quand quelqu'un essaya de l'éloigner du corps. Il voulait rester avec sa mère, pourquoi personne ne pouvait le comprendre?  
Le Roi - reçu le 21/07/2006 à 09:00:  
"L'ordre n'a pas été exécuté dans le temps imparti. Le participant n°6 Kate Milligan est donc condamné à mourir éventré."  
~o~o~o~  
Kelly avait les mains qui tremblaient, maintenant à peine son petit téléphone alors que son fils était en train de jouer avec le sien. Elle avait trouvé cette idée stupide dès le début de donner un téléphone à son fils et à présent il était probablement conscient de ce qu'il se passait et faisait juste semblant de ne rien remarquer, du haut de ses 8 ans. Quand son fils posa sa main sur son poignet, elle revint sur terre et lui sourit doucement.  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon bébé?  
-Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien. C'est le message que tout le monde reçoit?  
-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, mon coeur." Elle se leva du canapé. "Je dois aller faire quelque chose, d'accord? Mais seule. Alors je veux que tu ailles dans ta chambre, que tu t'y enfermes et que tu n'en sortes que lorsque je viendrais te chercher d'accord?  
-Pour jouer?  
-Exactement. Pour jouer. Et le jeu prendra fin quand je reviendrai."  
Son fils hocha la tête avant de monter les escaliers et de s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle se leva et se dirigea dans sa propre chambre, et d'y attraper un pistolet dans le tiroir. Il était hors de question qu'elle subisse la punition du Roi et abandonne son fils derrière elle dans la mort, peut importe les conséquences après où le nombre de personnes qui en souffriraient.  
Le Roi - reçu le 21/07/2006 à 10:00:  
"Les participants n°14 Lucifer Shurley, n°18 Kelly Kline et n°27 Victor Henriksen doivent choisir trois personnes chacun et les exécuter d'une balle dans la tête avant 00:00. Si l'ordre n'est pas exécuté, les participants n°14, n°18 et n°27 mourront décapités."  
~o~o~o~  
Le coup de feu retentit alors que Charlie tomba au sol, gémissant de douleur avant que Lucifer ne tire ensuite dans la tête. Ça avait presque été trop facile. Elle s'était trouvée sur son chemin sans que ce ne soit prévu mais il s'en était chargé avant qu'elle ne puisse fuir. Il regarda autour de lui mais il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la rue pour le moment. Tant pis, il allait devoir chercher. Il ne laisserait personne l'empêcher de survivre à cet ordre, peu importe ce qu'il devait faire pour ça.  
Une voiture de police s'arrêta et Victor en sortit, pointant son arme sur lui en lui ordonnant de poser son arme et de se rendre. Lucifer leva ses mains mais ne lâcha pas son arme, un sourire sur les lèvres.  
"Officier.  
-Eloigne-toi de Charlie!  
-C'est trop tard pour elle."  
Il fit un pas en avant. Victor retira la sécurité de son arme.  
"Pas un pas de plus.  
-Je crois que vous n'avez pas compris ce qui nous touchait. Vous n'avez pas envie de survivre?  
-Pas contre la vie d'autres personnes.  
-Vous allez vous laisser mourir? Pas moi. Alors laissez-moi passer ou je vous tire dessus. Il ne me reste qu'une personne à tuer de toute façon.  
-Qui d'autre?  
-Rowena MacLéod. La pauvre femme, il ne lui restait personne, ce n'est pas comme si elle allait manquer à quelqu'un."  
Il baissa lentement les bras.  
"Dites-moi, c'est comme ça que vous faites votre travail? En laissant les vieilles dames et les orphelines mourir? Franchement, je sais que vous n'êtes trois policiers mais nous ne sommes déjà plus que 23 survivants. Nous n'irons pas très loin comme ça. Si vous voulez qu'il y ait moins de morts aujourd'hui, tuez-moi maintenant car je vais continuer. Et occupez-vous aussi de Kelly parce qu'elle va le faire aussi et vous le savez. Certains parents ont ce truc de vouloir protéger leurs enfants envers et contre tout. Elle va tuer pour rester en vie et protéger son enfant.  
-Nous la surveillons.  
-Mais pas moi? Je crois bien que c'est votre plus grosse erreur. Peut-être même que ce sera la dernière."  
À ce moment, il descendit son arme pour tirer.  
~o~o~o~  
Jody arriva en trombe devant la maison des Novak, sa voiture dérapant presque dans l'allée, et elle entra dans la maison, son arme à la main. Elle tomba nez à nez sur Kelly Kline qui tenait Claire sous son bras, une arme pointée sur sa tête. Jimmy et Amelia étaient un peu plus loin, le mari ayant ses mains appuyées sur la plaie béante au ventre de sa femme. En la voyant, Kelly leva son arme vers Jody.  
"Dégagez! Je n'ai besoin de tuer que trois personnes.  
-Vous ne voulez pas faire ça, Kelly. Si vous arrêtez maintenant et que vous me laissez m'occuper d'Amelia, tout ira bien.  
-Et vous allez faire quoi? Raphael est morte. Vous êtes médecin peut-être? Vous savez très bien que vous ne pourrez rien faire.  
-Kelly, posez votre arme ou je tire.  
-Je ne peux pas laisser Jack seul.  
-Vous avez déjà perdu sa garde en tirant sur Amelia. Arrêtez les dégâts maintenant. Ne faites pas plus de mal que vous n'en avez déjà fait."  
Elle vit une larme couler sur les joues de Kelly. Elle relâcha la petite fille qui partit se réfugier auprès de son père qui lui cacha les yeux de sa mère mourante.  
"Vous allez m'arracher mon fils?  
-Vous êtes dangereuse, Kelly.  
-Au moins, je serai en vie pour lui."  
Une première balle fut tirée, immédiatement suivie par une autre. Kelly s'écroula au sol, un trou entre les deux yeux. Jody tourna la tête et regarda avec horreur la petite Claire qui secouait son père entrain de se vider de son sang.  
~o~o~o~  
Victor regarda l'heure. Il était presque minuit. Il soupira et but son café d'une traite. Jody était rentrée chez elle avec Claire et Jack. Aucun des enfants n'avait rien dit par rapport à la mort de leurs parents. Ils étaient clairement affectés, il n'y avait pas de doute à cela, Claire avait tenté de frapper Jody avec sa chaussure quand celle-ci l'avait arrachée aux cadavres de ses parents et Jack s'était mué dans le silence et s'était roulé en boule sur lui-même.  
Il n'y avait que Mary avec lui, donc. Elle jetait un coup d'oeil à son téléphone toutes les minutes pour s'assurer que ses fils ne l'appelaient pas.  
"Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, Mary.  
-Je ne vais pas vous laisser passer vos derniers moments seul. Ce serait horrible si je faisais ça.  
-Ma mort va être horrible alors je pense qu'il serait mieux que vous ne voyiez pas ça.  
-Je ne partirai pas avant d'être virée."  
Il sourit, un peu amusé, quand son téléphone vibra.  
Le Roi - reçu le 22/07/2006 à 00:00:  
"L'ordre n'ayant pas été exécuté dans le temps imparti, le participant n°27 Victor Henriksen est condamné à la décapitation."  
Victor reposa son téléphone, la main tremblante, mais rien ne se passa. Il releva les yeux humides vers Mary pour lui partager sa joie mais celle-ci l'observa avec effroi. C'est alors qu'il sentit un petit picotement au niveau de sa gorge. Il posa la main dessus et la releva ensuite au niveau de son visage pour voir qu'elle était rouge.  
Mary Winchester poussa un cri en regardant la tête de Victor tomber sur le sol, alors qu'un petit jet de sang s'échappa de sa gorge tranchée.

Décès: 8  
Survivants: 18


	9. Chapitre 9 - Têtes Couronnées

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, bonsoir à toi, cher/chère lecteur.ice!  
> Je te propose aujourd'hui, après un oubli de poster les chapitres 7 et 8, l'avant-dernier chapitre de KING's GAME. J'espère qu'il te plaira.  
> Je te souhaite une bonne lecture.  
> Ley_Rx

CHAPITRE 9  
TÊTES COURONNEES

 

Tous les habitants encore en vie étaient réunis sur la place du village, éclairés seulement par les lumières des lampadaires.  
Le Roi - reçu le 22/07/2006 à 00:05:  
"Le participant n°30 Benny Lafitte doit toucher le roi avant 04H00. Si l'ordre n'est pas exécuté, le participant mourra brûlé vif."  
Tout le monde fixait Benny avec inquiétude. Comme s'il pouvait toucher le roi. Cet ordre avait clairement pour but d'inquiéter tout le monde, de monter chacun les uns contre les autres et de provoquer au moins une mort gratuite. Cependant, celui-ci restait calme et essayait de faire comme si il n'en était pas affecté. En réalité, il était tout aussi troublé, sachant qu'il était condamné. Il soupira avant de se tourner vers les autres.  
"Eh bien, je vais le faire.  
-Tu ne trouveras jamais le roi.  
-Je peux toujours essayer. Ce sera toujours mieux que de ne rien faire.  
-Et donc quoi? Tu vas faire quoi, toucher tout le monde pendant 4 heures?  
-Non. Je vais juste toucher tout le monde une fois. Puis je me tirerai une balle. Je ne vais pas attendre de brûler."  
Sur ces mots, il fit un premier pas et s'approcha de Dean, posant sa main sur son épaule, jetant un coup d'oeil mécanique sur son portable.  
"Je peux déjà affirmer que Dean n'est pas le roi.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'on fera si le roi dit que tu as exécuté l'ordre après avoir touché l'un d'entre nous?" demanda Mary.  
-Ce sera probablement un mensonge pour provoquer plus de massacre.  
-Et si ce n'est pas le cas?  
-On n'a aucun moyen de le vérifier. Mais je pense que ce serait une mauvaise idée de tuer quelqu'un sans être sûr de si c'est le roi ou non."  
Là-dessus, il posa la main sur le bras de Mary, prouvant qu'elle n'était pas non plus le roi. Petit à petit, il s'approcha et posa sa main sur chaque autre personne présente sous le regard des enfants qui ne s'endormaient pas simplement parce qu'ils étaient encore trop traumatisés par la perte récente de leurs parents. Rapidement, il eut touché tout le monde sans recevoir le moindre message. Tous restèrent silencieux longtemps, observant Benny qui ne disait rien. Dean s'approcha pour vérifier son état mais il se contenta de lui sourire avant de s'éloigner. Quelques minutes plus tard, un coup de feu retentit.  
~o~o~o~  
Jack se réveilla brusquement, son coeur battant à plein régime alors qu'il se redressait, poussant ses draps loin de lui. Il avait un ressentiment bizarre dans la poitrine. Il tourna le regard vers son téléphone qui venait de s'allumer. Il quitta son lit et se précipita hors de la chambre, effrayé, pour se réfugier dans les bras de Jody.  
Le Roi - reçu le 22/07/2006 à 04:00:  
"Le participant n°17 Jack Kline doit demander à quatre personnes de se tuer avant 20:00. Si l'ordre n'est pas exécuté, le participant mourra d'un arrêt cardiaque. Si les participants choisis par le participant n°17 ne s'exécutent pas avant 20:00, tous les participants mourront par asphyxie."  
Très rapidement, les habitants furent de nouveau réunis et tous étaient sous la menace de l'ordre et savaient qu'il faudrait que cinq d'entre eux meurent pour sauver tous les autres. Sauf que Jack refusait de parler, horrifié à l'idée de condamner qui que ce soit. D'ailleurs, il restait coincé contre la jambe de Jody. Finalement, Sam tenta de chercher une solution. Il s'approcha de Jack et s'agenouilla à son niveau pour lui parler.  
"Ecoute-moi, Jack, s'il te plaît."  
Le petit garçon releva les yeux, toujours accroché à Jody.  
"Je sais que ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu as envie de faire. Condamner quelqu'un, ce n'est pas une chose facile. Seulement, tu n'as pas le choix. Tu sais ce dont le roi est capable, n'est pas? Là, il menace tout le monde. Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire?"  
Jack ne comprenait pas.  
"Ça veut dire que si tu ne condamnes pas quatre personnes, on mourra tous."  
Un peu plus tard, Jack était installé devant une petite casserole remplie d'une toute petite vingtaine de papiers avec tous les autres en face de lui. Il devait choisir les quatre personnes au hasard dans les papiers et ces personnes devraient s'exécuter.  
Il attrapa les quatre papiers et les déplia lentement, les mains tremblantes, et lut les noms avec difficulté.  
"Garth Fitzgerald, Raphael Shurley, Johanna Harvelle et Mary Winchester."  
~o~o~o~  
Garth était retourné chez lui, et il attendait. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il attendait mais il attendait. Ses mains tremblaient et il fixait le vide, ne sachant pas ce qu'il devait faire de ses derniers instants. Il savait qu'il ne sortirait pas vivant alors il n'avait pas le choix que de se sacrifier pour les autres au moins.  
Il ne voulait pas mourir seul. Il voulait revoir sa fiancée encore une fois et lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Il n'avait même pas pu lui reparler depuis que tout ça avait commencé. Il attrapa son téléphone et envoya un message rapidement pour dire à sa fiancée qu'il l'aimait. Suite à cela, il quitta sa maison et marcha longtemps, jusqu'à dépasser le panneau qui annonçait qu'il quittait la ville. Il continua jusqu'à ce qu'il ne tombe au sol, mort.  
Le Roi - reçu le 22/07/2006 à 04:37:  
"Pour avoir désobéi aux ordres, le participant n°24 Garth Fitzgerald IV se retrouve condamné à mourir d'une crise cardiaque."  
~o~o~o~  
Raphael était assise sur l'un des lits de la clinique, le regard perdu dans le vide. Elle avait réussi à s'éloigner du reste de sa famille mais elle savait que ça ne durerait pas alors elle avait injecté le médicament dès qu'elle avait pu être seule. Elle s'allongea sur le lit et fixa le plafond, se sentant de plus en plus en plus fatiguée, et ferma les yeux. Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre, ce serait bientôt fini.  
Le Roi - reçu le 22/07/2006 à 04:42:  
"Le participant n°15 Raphael Shurley est décédé et ne peut donc plus exécuter l'ordre donné."  
~o~o~o~  
Avant 20 heures, Mary et Johanna s'étaient également suicidées, la première d'une balle dans la tête et l'autre par pendaison, comme sa mère était morte avant elle. Depuis que le premier message avait été envoyé, Jack ne pipait plus mot et tout le monde était encore plus sous tension. Ils n'étaient à présent plus que douze et ils n'avaient plus aucun espoir. Ils ne savaient même pas pourquoi ils s'acharnaient à rester en vie alors que tout semblait indiquer qu'ils allaient mourir. Plus personne ne se regardait dans les yeux, Michael et Gabriel se déchiraient sous les yeux de leur père impuissant, Dean et Sam ne se parlaient plus et Adam les menaçait, Castiel restait avec Jody pour veiller sur Jack et Claire mais il était aussi muet que le petit garçon, ce qui faisait pleurer Claire qui paniquait du haut de son jeune âge,... Plus personne n'avait le moindre espace.  
Puis 21 heures sonna et tous les téléphones vibrèrent. Castiel n'eut pas le temps d'attraper Claire pour lui arracher le téléphone avant qu'elle ne voit le message. La petite fille cria en lisant le message et se précipita dans ses bras pour pleurer alors que Jody et Jack ne disaient rien, sous le choc.  
Le Roi - reçu le 22/07/2006 à 21:00:  
"Le participant n°11 Claire Novak doit se donner autant de coups de couteau qu'il y a de personnes encore vivantes avant 22:00. Si l'ordre n'est pas exécuté, le participant mourra découpé en morceaux."  
Dans les bras de Castiel, elle répéta en boucle "Je ne peux pas le faire", encore et encore, le visage planté dans son poitrail. Douze coups de couteau et espérer qu'aucun d'entre eux ne serait mortel, c'était totalement fou. Elle n'avait aucune chance et à présent qu'il n'y avait plus le médecin, il était sûr qu'elle pourrait mourir dès le premier coup. C'était évident. Mais le choix était horrible. Mourir découpée en morceaux n'était clairement pas mieux et était horrible. Castiel réfléchissait à la meilleure méthode quand il remarqua que Jody levait son arme vers eux. Il pâlit et se plaça devant sa nièce, faisant face à la policière qui retenait ses larmes.  
"Soyons honnêtes Castiel, elle n'a aucune chance. Ce sera moins douloureux comme ça.  
-Tu ne vas pas tuer une enfant. Tu ne peux pas faire ça.  
-Je ne veux pas faire ça. Mais je ne peux pas la laisser mourir ainsi. Ecoute, ce serait cruel.  
-C'est la seule famille qui me reste...  
-Pour une heure seulement. Je t'en supplie, Castiel, ne lui infliges pas ça."  
Castiel resta longuement silencieux, un bras autour de sa nièce, avant de prendre le fusil des mains de Jody, doucement.  
"Je vais le faire.  
-Castiel, je ne sais pas si...  
-C'est à moi de le faire. On va aller un peu plus loin."  
Il glissa l'arme dans sa poche, prit Claire dans ses bras et l'emmena avec lui. Il s'arrêta quand ils furent dans le jardin. Castiel reposa Claire sur le sol et quand il croisa son regard, il comprit qu'elle savait ce qui allait arriver. Ses yeux étaient embués de larmes et parfois une larme s'échappait mais c'était à présent des larmes silencieuses. Avec un sourire douloureux, il essuya son visage et lui murmura quelques mots rassurants.  
"Claire, ma puce, tu veux bien te tourner s'il te plaît?"  
Ses larmes coulèrent à nouveau mais elle hocha la tête et lui tourna le dos. Castiel se releva, fit un pas en arrière, sortit le pistolet de sa poche et le pointa vers le crâne de la petite fille. Il lui murmura encore une fois des mots rassurants.  
Et il tira.  
Le Roi - reçu le 22/07/2006 à 21:12:  
"Le participant n°11 Claire Novak est décédé et ne peut donc plus exécuter l'ordre donné."  
~o~o~o~  
Castiel était allé enterrer Claire là où avaient été enterrées les autres victimes. Le temps qu'il fasse ça et qu'il revienne, il était bien plus tard, la radio indiquait qu'il était 22 heures 30. Il n'avait pas regardé à nouveau son téléphone et était ensuite rentré chez lui, pour rester seul, mais il fut à peine sorti de sa voiture qu'il entendit Dean l'appeler et se précipiter sur lui et sentit tout son corps se tendre alors qu'il se mit à craindre qu'un danger soit arrivé. Il s'avança vers lui mais remarqua son inquiétude.  
"Dean?  
-Tu as vu ta messagerie?"  
Castiel sortit son téléphone et regarda le message envoyé.  
Le Roi - reçu le 22/07/2006 à 22:05:  
"Ordre reçu le 22 juillet à 22:05. Le participant n°9 Castiel Novak doit tuer la personne qu'il aime le plus parmi les autres participants avant minuit. Si l'ordre n'est pas exécuté, le participant mourra pendu."  
Castiel ne dit plus rien, s'éloignant de Dean avec un frisson atroce dans le dos. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il avait déjà atteint les limites de ce qu'il pouvait faire, il ne pouvait pas, c'était déjà beaucoup trop. Il ne pouvait pas regarder son ami dans les yeux.  
"Castiel, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?  
-Je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas faire ça. C'est beaucoup trop.  
-Comment ça?  
-J'ai déjà perdu beaucoup trop de gens. Je ne peux plus." Il fit un pas en arrière. "C'est toi que j'aime le plus ici. C'est forcément toi, Dean, et... Je ne ferai pas ça. Je refuse."  
Avant que Dean ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il fuit en courant, s'éloignant aussi loin que possible. Il ne ferait pas ça, jamais, il avait déjà trop fait, pour épargner ceux qu'il aimait de mourir ou de souffrir en mourant. Il ne pouvait pas choisir de tuer Dean. Il ne pouvait juste pas.  
Dean lui courait après pour le retenir, appelant son nom. Castiel se retourna et le regarda. Il lui sourit, sentant ses yeux s'humidifier. Il sortit le pistolet de sa poche. Il voulut dire ces derniers mots qui pesaient sur son coeur mais ceux-ci ne quittèrent pas la frontière de ses lèvres. Il posa l'arme sur sa tempe. Et il tira.  
Le Roi - reçu le 22/07 à 22:37:  
"Le participant n°9 Castiel Novak est décédé et ne peut donc plus exécuter l'ordre donné."

Décès: 7  
Survivants: 11


End file.
